Broken
by Clear-Colors
Summary: If dealing with social anxiety isn't enough, Lovino Vargas has to do his best to prevent being disowned by his father or killed by shadows of his past, and also some very bad habits. The young Spanish artist Antonio comes into his life and assures him he's not the one who's broken, the world is. Some Self harm, drugs, sex and suicide.
1. 1The escapades of troubled youth

_It was a long night. And not the first one. Recently it seems that all nights have been murderous. After all, night when was when I was always at my best, so I guess it's just my luck that it's now at that same time that I would be at my worst._

_I have nothing to do at that time anymore, which doesn't help that now, unlike two months ago, I have some place to be in the morning. This insomnia that I'm going through, it could get me fire._

_Fuck._

_It would seem that trying to 'turn my life around, isn't as easy as I first expected it to be. Then again, I told myself a million times at least, not to set my hopes to high. And that if it becomes to much, I could just turn around and quit._

_Pops wouldn't approve; he never does. He'd send me right back to that rehab, longer this time. I wanted something out of this too, though, didn't I?_

_That's right... I wanted to prove everyone that what I was doing was a choice. That I wasn't a helpless addict or miserable statistic. That I could could change if I wanted._

_But, going back to my old ways would be a lot easier than fighting the way I am now. Temptation lays at every corner; under every shining street lamp, there's bound to be a dark figure lurking. How long am I really expected to resist..._

Lovino P. Vargas, seventeen years old. He also goes by 'Romano.'

Ask him what the 'P' in his name stands for and he'll kick your ass! Or, at least... he would have, two months ago. He would have done anything short of prostitution and selling his soul to Satan two months ago, just to get some pocket change and an adrenalin high.

But it would seem his old man, owner of the fortune 500 company our protagonist is suppose to procure, found out about all the bad thing Lovino's been getting mixed up in.

The drug deals, the shoot outs, the fight clubs, the pits.

And he didn't like it.

Not at all...

"Human trash Romano!" He yelled his sons second name, in that superior tone he tends to get when he's angry or at a meeting, just dealing with Lovino in general. "I don't know why you intend on letting this kind of filth pollute and ruin your life! Take responsibility! That's it; three months to turn this around. FIX IT!"

He then scowled angrily, started to march away, before turning back to add something completely unnecessary, and unintentionally cruel: "What's the matter with you. No way I can leave all my hard work in the hands of some delinquent, even if he is kin! Why can't you be like your brother?" Then he left.

Wow dad, really know how to stab a guy in the heart, don't you?

If there was anything in the world Lovino detested, it was being compared to his younger twin, Feliciano P. Vargas (no, they don't have the same middle name!).

Not that he didn't like his brother. He loved Feli more than anyone else in the entire world! Not that he'd ever admit it...

But the bitter reality that he always has failed where Feliciano succeeded, was a sharp, almost physical, blow. And how their father and almost the entire rest of the planet liked to compare them all the time, was just salt in his wound; rub it in why don't you!

So, yes. Lovino felt like shit.

All the time.

And he hated feeling like that.

Which led to drugs, and other thing looked down upon.

Lots of drugs.

And then, his father sent him to rehab.

Fuck.

Not that Lovino wasn't going to cooperate. He went to all his classes, stopped doing the minimum drugs that he did take and went to his private sessions. He was determined to prove to his father he wasn't useless or a waste of oxygen.

Rehab didn't have the biggest effect on Roma; he wasn't particularly hoked on anything but the adrenaline. But o his second week, his councilor said something that just put him in the mood to cry.

"Lovino Vargas, you've only been seeing me a short time, but I've already managed to fix you!" The psychiatrist was just patting herself on the back for Romano's progress, but the young Italian looked at her in tears before breaking down into a tight ball of sobs. Dr. Anri Gelti promptly panicked and called a nearby guard who rushed him to get sedated.

It was just a small out burst, and it only happened once. After that, Lovino kept going to sessions, and he tried not to talk about it.

However, after the incident, he had trouble staying asleep. only remaining in dreamless slumber for maybe an hour or two, most nights, not at all...

But after a month in rehab, and a month (so far) of living on his own in a high class apartment (which he will never feel comfortable in), he is pretty stable.

Well, as stable as Lovino can be. He still has some nasty habits.

like now for instance.

Instead of sleeping like the rest of the world, he had been up. All night. And currently sits on the edge of his tub, a blade taken from one of the complimentary razors in hand, as he waste time cutting into his arm.

He traces over the faint lines of old dulled out scars, and reopens the more recent not-completely-finished-healing one, along with creating brand new cut every where from his elbow to his wrist.

He watches the coppery-red drip and guzzle out into the tub bellow him, turning the water from clear to murky scarlet. At the same time, he watches the clock.

...tick...tick...tick...tick...

Patiently he waits for it to read '8:oo' so he can jump in the shower and run to work, morning freeing him from the suffocating confines of Night.

And as a mighty *BEEP BEEP BEEP* blares out, alarming him that his dreams have became reality, his quickly drains the tub and turns on the water for a hot shower. Taking extra care to when washing his abused arm.

When he got out, he then bandaged up said limb, threw on a long sleeved shirt. Lovino always wore long sleeve shirts. Better that than have people see. Lovino wasn't 100% certain that he had insecurities. But if he did, he sure as hell didn't want other people to see them!

So he bandaged up and covered up, even in a hot summer like this one.

Once dressed, Lovino took time leaving the lovely apartment his father gave him, that he will never refer to as home, and heading straight to the lobby to get his mail.

Lovino didn't get real mail. The few letters he did receive were from his 'idiot' twin Feli, or those punks he left who insist he isn't allowed to leave.

Romano doesn't ever reply to either.

Of course he wouldn't reply to the 'human trash' they just want his brains and talent back to make profit. That, and he kinda knew 'too much.'

And, as a personal rule, he wouldn't reward himself with the blessing of his brothers kind words or company until the third month. So he didn't even read those letters, despite a new on every day...

Romano, wasting no time, waved bye to Katyusha, the busy receptionist at the hotel, who smiled back, and then was out the door.


	2. 2Careful not to drop your peas!

_I tend to suffocate in my own insecurities._

_I'm so self conscious as to what other people think about me. Like there words are weight, holding me down. I feel sometimes that it be better if I just disappeared entirely, then they'll have nothing to talk about._

_Feliciano is better than me in every way; nicer, cuter, more talented. He can be the both of us. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so crappy about being the eldest, and being expected to be the best._

_Everyone expects me to be something I'm not._

_Perfect._

He was about two blocks from the animal center he was being forced by his father to work at. Well I suppose it wasn't exactly forced, since his determination drove him to get the job... He then realized something: he was starving.

Lovino hadn't been eating well lately. He kept skipping meals and forgetting to stock up on food. This was strange, since Lovino was always hungry. There was complementary breakfast at the hotel he was staying at, but he wanted pasta not pancakes. And today he had forgotten pack a lunch, AGAIN!

Consequently, he's started to loose a lot of weight. He doesn't look sickly, just a little thinned out...

He halts in front of a convenient store. Checks his watch.

It reads '8:42'

Awesome!

That's just enough time for him to buy something to fill his belly before his shift starts. And lunch... he'll probably skip it.

Romano walks in to the store. It's medium sized air conditioned, and not a lot of customers. He wonders why he had never noticed it before.

There was a rack on the counter where per-made bento boxes wee waiting to be purchased, a shelf full of nothing but rammen, a fridge full of rice balls; all in all it was a regular little convenient store. Except for the back wall.

For some reason, this wall, unlike the other simply painted white walls line with shelves or posters or prices, was covered floor to ceiling with piles and piles of caned peas!

"What the hell!?"

I'm not sure why, but he had to go examine this bullshit himself! He just couldn't believe it, of all the things to... Why the hell? Peas!?

He went over, and picked up a can from the shorter front most row. Can in hand, he looked up at the towering wall. All the labels were identical, but each followed a patter, turned a centimeter more to the right than the last one, as if spinning in slow motion.

'The Great Wall of Peas, Daze!" The label read.

Some one hand made these labels, put them on thousands of cans of peas, and stacked them up in an intricate order like this?

"That's so fucking stupid!"

Lovino was about to go on a rampage about how if some one has that much time to wast, they can start making pasta to sell instead of bentos. But, fate works in mysterious ways.

When he turned to go yell at whatever employee he could find, he bumped into someone who was walking over, thus dropping the can of peas on their foot, and falling backwards.

"Damn bastard, watch were your going!"

"I'm so sorry!" The man said in a Spanish accent, scurrying to pick up the dropped can and lift Romano of the ground.

Lovino knew damn well that the incident was his fault. But he would blame the idiot man who apologized anyway.

"You should be sorry, bastard!" He scowled. Then he noticed the man was standing on one foot, and realized he dropped a heavy ass can of peas on his toes. "Are you..." He started, to pride full to finish the sentence.

"Hm? Oh! I'm fine, love. I'm sure it's not broken!" The man smiled brightly, putting his foot back on the ground. But that one word played over and over in Romano's mind, tormenting him. Broken.

He had said it so casually and with out malice, not even referring to the Italian. But still, a flash of white pain shot through his chest, and his eyes watered; flooding his features with unimaginable sadness.

"Are you okay love. What's the mat-" The Spaniards words are cut of when Lovino looks up at him; over whelming him with emotion. His eyes go wide, and a slight blush dust his cheeks.

"Come with me." He says simply. Romano has no time to react because he is pulled up and dragged out of the store.

"Come back soon, aru!"

"HEY! What the hell you bastard!? You can't just kidnap people!" Lovino yells, trying to pull away from the mans strong grasp. Luckily, hes holding his right arm, and not the sliced up and sore left one in that killer hold.

"This isn't kidnapping?" He laughs with a dopey smile.

"Yes it is, you idiot! I don't know you and you're taking me some where against my will!" Lovino looked back, they were a couple blocks from the store, his work building growing farther and farther away. A stranger thing to be worried about at a time like this, but he didn't want to be late for work...

"I'm Antonio Cardio; an art teacher at the local high school. My favorite color is red, I'm twenty two, and am originally from Spain! I like the sound of ocean waves, the smell of a home cooked meal, and when people smile. Also my favorite food is tomatoes!"

"Why the hell are you telling me all this, tomato bastard?" He asked angrily.

Antonio laughed as the approached a very tall building, and pulled Lovino through the doors. "Because now you know me! And I have something very important to show you! This way!"

Lovino wasn't happy. But he was curious and sure the idiot was no threat, so he got in the elevator with him

Discouraged that he was going to be late for work because an idiot decided to kidnap him, he figured he minus well see what it was that was so important that they had to run all the way here. He must be insane.

"So, what's your name?" Antonio asked, when the elevator stopped on the 18th floor. They walked to a room at the end of the hall, the only one with out a room number on it.

"Lovino. Or Romano. Whatever bastard."

"Lovi or Roma? There both so cute!" Antonio swooned, hugging Romano, before being push abruptly off.

"Don't touch me bastard, and those aren't my names!"

"Lovi, you're so cruel..." Antonio whined pitifully as he unlocked the door with a card key. He walked in, and from what Lovino could tell, it was an art studio!

Paint splattered the smooth stone walls, a giant window. Canvases everywhere; empty, finished, in progress, or covered. A messy brown couch sat perched close to a fire place. Art supplies was every where. Clay paintbrushes, endless markers and papers. An orange shag carpet covered a small section of the hardwood floor. Dimmer lights where all over. A closet. A TV. A door way that Lovino assumed led to a kitchen or something.

"This way, Lovi." Antonio led him across the disheveled room, over a half drawn picture of handcuffs and various other works, to a large canvas by the window. It was covered with a white tarp, and sat poised on a stage like elevation of the floor that made it stand out above the others.

"What the hell is it?"

Antonio pulled the tarp off and Lovino was shocked.

It was a painting of a cage shaped vaguely like the upper half of a human body. The bars were rusted and old, yet differently aged locks were making sure it stayed closed. One hand was shown to be putting new locks on. The other hand, however, was ripping open the chest and in the rip was a beautiful blue sky. It was an unrealistic, yet vastly inspiring metaphor. It took Lovino's breath away.

"I call it 'Self Liberation.' Your the first person to see it, besides myself. What do you think?" Antonio ask, with that sparkling smile of his.

Lovino looked at the hansom smiling man, then quickly away, feeling a sting of red invade his cheeks. He focused all his attention on the painting before him. True enough, it was a gorgeous masterpiece. Worthy of it's own showcase by any means! That doesn't mean Romano would praise it so highly out loud.

"It's... good. I suppose..." He mumbles pretending to be disinterested.

"Awwww! really, Lovi? You think so? I'm so happy! This is probably the happiest day of my life!" Antonio said, wrapping Lovino into a tight tug and spinning him around the room.

Put me down, bastard!" Lovino yelled, kicking and punching in retaliation. When he realized this wasn't working, he sunk his teeth hard into Antonio's neck. That did the trick.

"Ouch!" The Spanish bastard said, putting Lovino down gently."Did..." he felt the teeth marks on his neck, "Did you just bite me?"

"Humph! That's what you get bastard." The grumpy Italian says, crossing his arms, "I told you not to touch-" *GRUMBLE~!*

The loud growl of Romano's stomach cuts off his own sentence, and his face glows bright red with embarrassment as the Spanish man laughs.

With all the rage of a cut Italian tomato, Lovino swings his fist wildly, yet only succeeds in knocking the Spanish man into a clutter of paper and oil pastels that were on the edge of the couch and causing then to fall. Dropping to the floor with them, was a gun.

I was a small hand gun, but not exactly the kind you keep around the house. And it looked expensive.

"What the hell, bastard! What is this crap, you really are a kidnapper aren't you!?" A wide eyed Lovino yelled in shocked surprise mixed with a tinge of fear.

He peeked over at Antonio who was grimacing at the gun like it had just screamed the mans deepest darkest secret out the window. His eyes weren't smiling like they had been since Lovino met the Spaniard, and he sucked his teeth viciously in disgust at the weapon.

"Don't worry about it." He said calmly.

Romano wasn't gonna let him blow over this that easily, and he tried to argue, "But it-"

"I told you not to worry about it right?" Antonio asked rhetorically, the dangerous gleam in his eyes making Roma keep quiet. "Then just don't worry. It's for my protection, not anyone elses harm."

He couldn't help it, the dominant way Antonio had talked to him in the husky daring voice kinda did something for him. He nodded silently, growing red all over again at this sudden discovery.

"Lovi!" Antonio says, noting the deep red covering Lovino's face and going back to his usual self, "You're so cute~ Right now, right now you look like a ripe tomato!" He goes in for a hug, but Lovino head buts him in the stomach.

"Don't call me cute! Stupid Spanish tomato bastard!"

Antonio smiles that sparkling smile, despite the blood he coughed up from the blow.

At some they left the studio, in favor of Antonio's actual apartment. There they started working together to make dinner. Of course, Lovino wanted pasta, and Antonio is finding it hard to say no to the endearing little Italian.

They were eating in silence.

Or at least Roma was. Antonio was going on and on and on about one topic or another. He would carry on three full conversations before realizing Romano was to preoccupied with his thoughts to listen to a word he said; much less reply.

'Stupid bastard Antonio! Why would he just kidnap me like that and drag me to his stupid apartment!? Not that it's the worst thing in the world, but I'm so late for work! If he wanted to know what I thought of his amazi- STUPID art work, he could have just sent me a picture or something!... But that would require him getting my number... NO. WAY. No way in Hell! But I'm a complete stranger, why'd he care what I think anyways? And I'm the first person he's shown it to. Well, he has been real nice and hospitable, even when I yell at and injure him. But I suppose a kidnaper has to be... or a masochist... At least the pasta's good.'

Lovino slowly raised his head to look up at the smiling Spaniard, watching him closely from across the table.

This made him blush. A month locked away and another on his own. Not to mention he usually gets over looked in favor of Feliciano. Roma just wasn't use to this kind of undivided attention.

"What are you staring at bastard!?"

Antonio beamed brightly, "Lovi, you're just so cute!"

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled in embarrassment, suddenly getting up from the table, "I'm out of here, tomato bastard!" He started for the door in a huff.

Antonio paused. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt such a strong connection to the young Italian when he first encountered him in the little convenient store, but he did. And the special art work that he worked so hard on, he wanted to share it with him. And the time he was spending with him now, he didn't want it to end.

"Wait! Lovi, don't leave yet!" Antonio screamed a bit fearfully, dashing to the door and slamming it back shut before Roma could even finish opening it. He stood there for a moment, hand still on the door, catching his breath and peering down at the teen.

"Um, bastard, I really do have to go. I'm going to be super late for work! Not that I'm on time right now anyways, I should have been there an hour ago. But A certain Spanish bastard wanted to kidnap me!"

Antonio beams brightly with relief, pleased to see that his Lovi had somewhere to be and didn't just hate his guts. "Oh! Work, of course! Okay, let me walk you down." Romano didn't agree, but he didn't resist when Antonio followed him into the elevator.

"So, Lovi, what do you do?"

"I'm a vet assistant at the pet store a few blocks from here. I spend most of my time cleaning and answering phones though..."

"Oh! That sounds so cute for you, I hope everyone's real nice to you. I would hate for you to get heavily scolded for me making you late."

At this, Lovino snorted with mock laughter. "Yeah right! My boss, Mathew, he's like the nicest person in the world! If anything, he might apologize to me for having me work at a time that's inconvenient for me, or something like that. But, because he's so nice, people usually try to get over on him and I'd have to kick their asses. Glad I started working there, don't know what he was doing before last month."

"Oh. I was under the impression that you were working your way through school, but you just started? Did you have another job before then?"

Lovi sighed. "Not really. I was mixed up in some bad stuff. I hardly go to school at all these days actually. I started working to help straighten up my life, you know?"

"Ah, si..." Antonio said with a hint of realization and understanding.

"But, I was always good at school. So I'm sure if I went ba- HEY! Why are you still following me bastard!? Were almost at my job!"

"Lovi, you just noticed?" Antonio chuckled, "I said I would walk you~"

"To the damn lobby you bastard! Who said you could come to work with me!? Go home or where ever right now!"

"Awe~ But we're almost there!"

"NO WAY!"

"You're so cute!"


	3. 3Who, him? That's just my stalker

_I needed something that would numb me._

_A lot of shit had been going all wrong lately, and I just really didn't want to deal with the bull shit of watching everything fall apart at my feet._

_So I got really drunk._

_But I could never drink away reality; I needed something stronger._

_Some of the guys I was with at that time in my life, they offered me just that, in the form of a little bottle labeled 'happiness' filled with little blue pills. They said it would cost me, no surprise. Everything cost something._

_I gave them a lot of cash. They gave me the drugs._

_This 'happiness,' however, cost me a little more than a couple dollars._

It had been a week and a half since Lovino dropped that can of peas on the Spanish art teacher Antonio Cardeo's foot.

And never in his life had Roma regretted dropping anything so much as that can!

For the past week and a half had been nothing but pain for him and joy Antonio.

Every morning, the Spanish bastard would be waiting in front of the convenient store for Lovino to walk by on his way to work. He would give him breakfast. This varied from a wide range of Spanish pastries and a small container of pasta. Then he'd walk him to work, receiving stares from his employer and co-workers. At 12:00, he'd show up again with lunch. Which was always a large bowl of pasta, a tomato and various other Spanish snack that Antonio wanted his Lovi to taste.

But the real trouble started at five, when Romano would get off of work. Of course, Antonio would be waiting for him out side, smiling as brightly as ever. He would suffocate him in a hug and insist on walking him home. But, no way in hell was Lovino going to let the bastard know where he lives!

So he would yell and scream and complain all the way to the bastards apartment or studio. He had no idea how he ended up back there every day, but he did. And they would make dinner. They always talked as they ate, about themselves, their goals, their interest. Their futures, but never their past. Or they'd even talk about the economy, something funny that happened during their day, the coming art show Antonio would be in.

And after dinner, there was always an activity for them to absorb their time. A movie, light cleaning, Romano teaching him how to make a few Italian dishes for his lunch. But, most of the time, they would paint.

Lovino loved painting, and Antonio loved watching him cause it was the only time he ever came close to smiling. Antonio picked up his charcoals one day on a whim and started sketching Romano. His heart-shaped face, the curl protruding from his bangs, his slender neck and poised shoulders. He went to recreate the smooth delicate arms on paper, when he realized his Lovi was wearing a long sleeve shirt...

Come to think of it, Lovi was always wearing a long sleeve shirt. He decided to ask him about it.

"Lovi~ Aren't you hot, wearing a shirt like that in the summer?"

Lovino froze.

He definitely wasn't expecting the bastard to ask him something like that out of nowhere! Did he notice some thing strange? Was the gauze sticking out? Could he see the ugly scars he was hiding under the thin fabric?

His heart seemed to speed up rapidly, he breathed in and out fast, but couldn't seem to catch his breath. And then he couldn't breath at all. He was blushing red, and the lack of oxygen added blue, turning his face an deep purple.

"LOVI!" Antonio screamed fearfully at the discoloration, jumping up from his seat and running over. "What's wrong, what's happening!?"

Lovino gestured vaguely to his throat.

"You can't breath? Okay, I think you're having a panic attack. But just calm down; I know what to do!" He ran to a trunk of art supplies, briefly going through it, and returning a second latter with a brown paper bag.

He moved to the couch and sat Lovino down in his arms. He put the bag to the young Italians mouth, instructing him to breath in and out very slowly. He did, and the tightness in his chest began to dissipate, his face returning to a normal hue.

"There you go love, isn't that better?" Antonio ask, feeling the hammering in Roma's chest return to an acceptable thump.

Romano didn't respond.

"The problem was, you started breathing to fast. You were getting more Oxygen in your lungs than they could convert t-"

"Carbon dioxide! Yeah, bastard, I know what a panic attack is!" Lovino crawled out of Antonio's lap, much to the man's displeasure. "It just surprised me. I don't have them often..." He pouted adorably, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his legs. He looked away irritated, with his cheeks puffed out.

Antonio watched him closely from the other side of the couch. "Maybe... I should drive you home now?" He asked. But what he was thinking was '...What the hell? Is he trying to seduce me!? Oh, Lovi, you're two cute for your own good! Never again will I let you walk home alone!'

Romano nodded, getting off the sofa and walking to the door. Antonio followed, grabbing his car key from the hook by the closet before they both walked out.

Lovino did his best to give directions to his hotel, it wasn't far by any stretch. They got there and Antonio was a bit surprised by how fancy it was, despite being a fourth the size of his own building.

"How can you afford this place? It must cost you a fortune!" The Spaniard exclaimed to a very sleepy and irritable Romano who growled back, rolling his eyes as he unlocked his door with a card key.

Thank God katyusha wasn't at the front desk, but the timid Raivis. What would the Ukrainian woman think if she saw him bringing some strange man up to his room at this hour? She had already questioned him once about why he had been returning home so late recently.

The large busted woman was like a big sister to him, he didn't want strange thoughts in her head.

"Hey, bastard. Why are you in my room, go home!" Roma tried to growl but it came out as more of a sleepy slur, and Antonio shook his head.

"I'm staying over, Lovi. I want to keep an eye on you for a while."

Lovino insisted the Spaniard leave, and was not at all sure what happened after that because he quickly fell asleep.

Antonio looked down at the sleeping Italian, laying strewed across the bed. He set him right and pulled the comforter up to his chest. But then he stopped, pulled it back, and began to take of the teens shit that he had been working in all day. Then he saw it.

A white gauze wrapped carefully up the boy left forearm. It had become quite loose during the day, and Antonio could see them clearly; scars.

Some older than others, some looked as if they could have been inflicted a day or two ago. Some barley scratched the surface while others were disturbingly deep. They were all well cleaned and cared for, but that just made it easier for him to distinguish each one individually. Though most were old and faded, the newer ones seemed to be getting constantly re opened.

It hurt. He wasn't sure why, but Antonio could feel sharp pain in his chest, like he got shot and stabbed at the same time.

He gently lifted Lovino's arm, and kissed all the way up to his shoulder; the look in his eyes matching that of the one he had when Lovino saw that first gun in his studio. He pulled the cover back up, and gave the Italian a tender hug.

"I'm here for you now." He whispered, before heading to the couch for some sleep himself.

Lovino slept for three hours that night before he became restless, a new personal record since his insomnia began a month and a half ago.

He was a little surprised to see he was shirtless, considering his slight insecurities about his physical image, he usually slept with a night shirt on. But what surprised him even more, was the Spanish man sleeping soundly on his couch.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He whisper-screamed, more embarrassed than angry.

Soon he remembered the panic attack he had earlier, Antonio driving him home and vaguely recall him saying something about staying over.

"Damn bastard..."

He wen to the window, and sketched a picture of the moon to pass some time. When it got earlier, he got in the shower to get ready for work.

Steam began to mix with the sweet smell of pasta sauce, as smells from the kitchen began to invade the bathroom. Romano figured Antonio was up and starting on some food. So he turned off the water, dried off, re-wrapped his arm.

It was done bleeding. He hadn't partaken in his guilty pleasure in the past week or so, so it was just kind of pinky red and healing. But he wrapped it any way, just in case. Besides, he felt comfortable with the gauze holding him securely.

He got dressed, and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lovi~" Antonio said in a more whimsically happy tone than usual, "I hope you slept well, you sure wake up earlier than I thought you would; I was hoping to give you breakfast in bed!" The artist faked a pout, as he tossed what looked like a tomato salad.

"Shut up, stupid bastard! Get out! I had a little panic attack, I'm not bed ridden..."

"Yes I know, Lovi." he chuckled, blushing slightly like a young maiden. "But waking up together, serving you breakfast in bed, and driving you to work, it almost makes us look like newly weds, irrationally in love!"

"I told you to shut up, you bastard!" Lovino yelled, chucking a nearby glass at the boisterous man, which he caught easily. "Why are you blushing!? No one's in love here! Get the hell out my house!" But the older man just continued to laugh, still caught up in his fantasy.

They ate with miniscules of conversation flowing back and forth. Then it was time to go and Romano realized something important: Katyusha! She was bound to be at the front desk this morning, sh always is.

"Listen you Spanish bastard!" He said, yanking Antonio down by the front of his shirt, once they were out side the room and he had locked the door, "We can't go through the front like last night. My friend is probably down there, and I don't want her seeing your stupid face!"

"Aw, Lovi! Are you ashamed of me, mi tomato?"

He didn't humor that question with a response, and simply descended the flight of stares to the first floor. Then he went around in the opposite direction of the lobby to the back exit.

Opening the door, he assumed he was home free until right there in front of the dumpster, Katyusha was throwing away a bag of garbage.

"Damn it!" He cursed in irritation.

"Little Roma~!" She sang happily, skipping over to where he stood with an obliviously smiling Tony. She gave him a tight hug, nearly suffocating him with her large breast. "You don't usually leave this way! What's going o- Why hello there, I'm Katyusha! You must be one of little Roma's friends!" She cheered to a just as happy Spaniard.

"Buenos dios, senorita, I'm Lovi's future boyfriend, Antonio! It's nice to meet you!"

Romano simply growled at the scene.

"Heehee, little Roma's never brought a friend over before. You must be very special!" Katyusha says, suggestively raising an eye brow, and looking at the two through the eyes of a BL fan girl.

"No." Romano says firmly. "Actually, Kat, I've only just met this guy a few days ago when he kidnapped me. He's a persistent stalker."

Antonio wines like a child, Katyusha giggles. "Is that how it is, well then."

"Aw, Lovi! Why are you so cruel to m-"

"No." Lovino says cutting him off again, "Leave me alone stalker. You're just a stalker who follows me around." Then he walked away, heading off in the direction of 'A&amp;M' pet store.

Have a good day little Roma!" Katyusha yell to the receding figure. She turns to the depressed looking man beside her, "Little Roma is very stubborn and has a big temper. But he cares for someone with all his heart." She opened the back door and went back inside, "Good luck, Antonio the stalker!" She giggled, closing the door back.

"Lovi~!" Antonio yells from his car, finally catching up to Lovino, a few blocks away, "I'll drive you!" He says cheerily, but Romano just rolls his eyes as he climbs in to the foreign red sports car.

"Don't piss me off, bastard; just drive!"

A task the was astonishingly proven possible as Antonio kept his hands to himself, the whole way to the little pet center.

The Spanish man got out the car, went to the passenger side and opened the door for his little Lovino. He walked him to the front of the pet shop, were a surprise had been waiting for him.

Mathew Williams was the veterinarian and part owner of A&amp;M pet shop. His twin brother, Alfred Jones (by circumstances, the brothers have different last names and grew up separate; one in America, the other Canada.) owned the other half, and dealt with financial management and expansion and what not.

A month ago, the young entrepreneurs had hired Lovino Vargas to attend to various duties around the shop. He became a very good friend. Yet recently, Lovino, who is usually a very grumpy person, had been caught smiling!

It was a huge shock, almost as shocking as seeing him get delivered lunches everyday and walked to and from work by a hansom Spanish man who'd they had never seen or heard of. It was all quite puzzling. So to make sure things were okay with their friend Lovino and satisfy their own curiosity, they waited out side the shop for their employee to arrive that morning.

"Romano!" the hearty, more Americanized brother yelled, "Come on dude! Get you ass over here and bring your friend!"

Lovino looked cautiously at his smiling superior. He knew were this was going, and he wasn't going to let things end as awkwardly and abrupt as with katyusha. He shot Toni a glare that screamed 'keep your damn mouth shut bastard!' and slowly trotted over.

"Good morning, Romano. You're looking well." the quieter twin piped up once the Italian and Spaniard were standing directly in front of him.

"...Got a little extra sleep..."

"Come on, Romano! Introduce us to your friend!" Alfred said in his naturally loud voice, Romano winced slightly.

"This is..." he looked up at Antonio.

The slight breeze was catching his messy brown lock, swaying them just so. The blazing sun further exaggerated his sparkling emerald orbs, and from this proximity, he could smell the ever present scent of paint and Orchids. He was beautiful, the way his perfectly aline white teeth gleamed when he smiled that dazzling smile...

Lovino looked away, feeling a blush start to rise in his cheeks. "This is..." he repeated again, provoking Antonio to take charge.

"I'm Antonio Cardeo, It's very nice to meet you!"

"This is a..." Lovino said a little more firmly as the two twin brother introduced themselves to the Spaniard.

"We've been wondering who you were for a while now, Romano hates people. It was so surprising to see you kept showing u-Oof!"

"Al! Don't be rude! Were surprised but in a happy way. It was troubling to think of Romano being all by himself all the time. I'm glad he has a fri-"

"THIS IS A STALKER WHO LIKES TO KIDNAP ME OCCASIONALLY AND WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lovino yells at last, surprising the two brothers, and causing the supposed 'stalker' to sigh wearily.

"Oh, okay..." Mathew mumbled.

"Is that how it is..." Alfred said between chuckles.

Lovino humphed sticking his nose in the air and walking to the glass door. "Stop following me, stalker bastard!" He said commandingly, going through the doors to clock in.

"Lovi~!" Antonio cried pitifully, before straightening up. A grin flashed his features for a moment, he waved goodbye to the two blonds and went for a walk.

The two seemed to be polar opposites. Antonio bubbly, affectionate, and loving. While Lovino was about as cuddly as an ill-tempered porcupine with rabies. Yet, with one look passed between them, Alfred and Mathew both agreed it was there: a connection.

Antonio was connected to Romano in a way that they hadn't seen anyone else, not even his brother or father, connect with him in. Also, a strong attraction. Everyone who saw the pair together thought the same thing about the Spanish artist and Italian teen, this was young love in it's early stages!

School wouldn't be opened for another couple of months, two or three, he wasn't sure exactly when summer break ended.

Before, he was bored out of his mind and even a little bit lonely... But now he had Lovi. The little Italian was more than just cute to look at. He was interesting, demanding, had goals and dreams, he was alluringly independent, and, in his own way, affectionate.

Lovino was by no means boring. He seemed to be shrouded in mystery, and trying to out run some dangerous past. There was always a certain adrenaline rush that came with discovering something new about his Lovi. Even the scars, which he detested so greatly, he was glad to know about. Now he could make it all better like so wished Lovino would let him.

Truthfully, he cared for Lovino more than anyone else he had ever known. All he wanted was to be able to protect the boy, even from hurting himself. He wanted to fill his world with so much love! He wanted time to pass and heal Lovino's scars.

But then again, how long had he been waiting for time to heal his own scars, the ones on his heart?

These thoughts in mind, Antonio's eyes flooded with that dangerous look. He started walking back after a while to check out the pet shop, before he had to deliver his precious Lovi's lunch.

* * *

**I thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this first three chapters of my newest story, 'Broken.' This is my first Spamano, and my first Angst/Romance fic. So tell me how I'm doing If you would, chapter four will be available Sunday!**

**And don't worry, 'Even in Death' fans, I'll still be updating that story Mondays!**


	4. 4 aparently, I do swing that way

_"Hey, bastard, what does... what does love feel like?"_

_I had asked the Danish owner of the new fight club I had started going to, Matthias, one day when we were both gone on 'happiness.' He looked ofer at me, and chuckled in a teasing manner. "Falling in love, Roma?" he asked sarcastically, before leaning back in his spiny chair and staring up at his office ceiling._

_"I'm serious, Danish bastard. Answer my question."_

_"Love is... Luca." He whispered after a while, and looked over to winked at said object of affection, who was sitting seductivly on his desk, lighting up. Then he went back to the ceiling, "For me at least. It's different for everyone, cause each love is seperate and individual. But, I think, it's just whatever makes you smile, laugh, and for once just glad you woke up that morning. It makes you..." He thought for a second, trying to find the right word, "happy, I guess."_

_I held on to every word said by the Danish man with mute acceptance. 'Happy.' I repeated the word in my head. I already had a bottle of happiness so what more could I ask for?_

_"What about you, Lukie? How does love feel to you?" The Norwegian man looked over at his boyfriend of six years with annoyance, rolled his eyes, then got up to sit across his lap. The chair squeaked._

_"How do you expect me to know something like that?" He asked in monotone, staring at the half smoked joint in his hand, "Getting high is as close to love as I'll ever get... plus my baby brother," he took another drag, before stubbing it out, in favor of raping his lover's mouth with his own._

_I got up, and left the office, giving them some privacy._

_Me, and my artificial happiness._

Lovino hated Antonio. He had thought so from the very beginning, but now he was absolutely positive!

It was his fault that now everyone he worked with now thought he was gay!

"Lovi~" Antonio beamed, coming in to deliver lunch to the increasingly hungry Italian. At first he would hardly eat. But the mans cooking was so good that he had been having an increase in appetite, and starting to look healthier every day.

"Just put it down and get out, bastard." Lovino murmured distracted by the document he was typing up on his computer. The Spanish man got closer, but did not let go off the food in his hand. "No." He said simply, surprising the Italian.

"What the hell, stupid tomato bastard!" Lovino shouted, standing up and causing a nearby Mathew to giggle.

Toni shook his head, then leaned in closer. "You can say 'please Antonio' or you can give me a kiss." He whispered in the others ear.

Lovi instantly went red, "W-what? Why? I'm not doing that crap! Just give me my lunch, you perverted kidnapping stalker!" Alfred could be heard cracking up from across the hall, and the other three people working there, began to snicker as well. Antonio sighed.

"Well, I really did try to make this easy for you, Lovi." He leaned in, and planted a kiss right on the boys lips.

It was simple, yet lingering. And when Antonio finally did pull away, he came face to face with an extremely enraged and extremely embarrassed, bright red Lovino. Who curtly head-butted the Spaniard across the room and began throwing office supplies at him, calling him everything but his name the whole time!

"Lovi~ you're so cute!" Antonio called back, as he fled the building.

What the hell? Didn't that damn bastard ever hear of personal space!? He can't just kiss people in front of everyone and on impulse!... Not that he would let him kiss m=him in private! He is a man, god damn it! A 100% straight man who had no interest in other men, especially that damn hansom tomato bastard!

Lovino grumbled to himself, mentally screaming as he tried to calm himself down from the kiss. Little did he know all eyes were on him.

Everyone in the little make-shift office room of the animal center had stopped what they were doing, including Alfred who could see in from his and Mathews private office across the hall, to watch as the mysterious Antonio snuck a surprise kiss in on their grumpy coworker.

"Damn, Roma," the Cuban Carlos said with a grin, eying the Italian from over the copy machine, "If I knew you swung that way, I would have pinned after you a long time ago, not just Matt here!" He said shamelessly, rubbing a hand up the nearby Canadian's arm, who shifted uncomfortably, but just laughed.

"I guess my chances are pretty clear now, I wish I'd known sooner..." The Hungarian woman, Liz, said with a disheartened sigh.

"What... are you guys talking about?" Lovino asked cautiously.

Alfred walked in, glared at Carlos, before protectively removing his brother from the clutches of his least favorite employe with a snarl. "Come on, Romano!" He said, putting on his usual carefree grin, "You're obviously gay! We all just met your boy friend!"

"WHAT!?" Roma screeched, in total shock of the declaration, "I don't swing that way, you stupid fat ass bastard!"

"We all just saw him kiss you though..." Mathew pointed out.

"I can't control the actions of a stalking perverted tomato bastard!"

"And he delivered that lunch. He's been delivering all you lunches lately." Liz added.

"Getting someone else to make you lunch makes you gay!?"

"You shouldn't feel so embarrassed that you'd deny it so fiercely," Heracle said, waking up from his nap. The cat care taker from Greece was petting an orange-brown kitten as he spoke in his slightly mono-toned voice, "Even I, myself, has just recently gotten my heart stolen by a young Japanese boy who I met working at that convenient store..." he started to nod off again.

"The one with the giant wall of peas?" Alfred ask curiously, and Heracle nods.

"What's with that thing anyway?" Carlos ask, seeming to be thinking hard about said wall as he stroked his slight stubble.

Everyone just shrugged, apparently having seen the same wall Lovino encountered that day he met Antonio.

"I think... we've gotten a bit of topic." Mathew said in his soft barley-above-a-whisper voice.

"Oh right!" Alfred said, turning to grin at Roma, "You're so gay and in love!"

"And there's nothing wrong with some good yaoi!" Liz pulled out a camera.

"I'm not gay!"

"Just accept it!" Carlos laughed.

"There's nothing to accept!"

"Romano, you should be open to love no matter what form it comes in. Why should two people have to deny or suppress their feelings for each other just because of gender or... circumstances?" He snuck a peek at his brother who grinned back sly at him. But no one noticed the exchange of eye contact.

"You guy are real bastards... you know that?" Lovino mumbled, a slight red dusting just barley over his cheeks. The room sighed with fondness of the crude but cute Italian, and went into a big group hug, even Heracle woke up.

"Yeah. we know!" They all said with a laugh.

Lovino couldn't help but smile.

Latter that day, Spain was standing in front of A&amp;M pet shop, about to have his own panic attack as he waited for Lovino to clock out of work for the day.

It was Saturday, so he'd be getting off early. He checked his watch, 2:57. Just three more minutes, And after that, just fifteen more minutes for him to get Lovi into something a little more formal, then to his big surprise.

At last, the door creaked open and Alfred walked out with his brother... what was his name again? They smiled at him, he waved, then they walked away.

The door opened a second time and Romano's three coworkers came out. Liz was going on and on to Heracle how he should just kiss the Japanese boy, Kiku, who he'd fallen for, and take him in a dark back room or possibly a closet. Hercules was saying how it be a lot hotter if he scooped him up and took him on the counter right next to the cash register. Carlos was reevaluating his choice of friends.

They stopped and regarded the Spanish man with knowing grins, giggling like high school girls who all just got told the best dirty joke ever! Toni smiled impatiently. and waved by as they all got in Carlos' car.

Finally, The door opened again and Lovino came out. He had under one of his arms a 'sorry, we're closed' sign, which he hung on the door, locking up. He turned to walk down the five steps to the side walk, and saw Antonio smiling brighter than ever. He automatically scowled, sucking his teeth and crossing his arms.

"I'm not talking to you, perverted stalker basta-" Lovi was cut off when Antonio suddenly walked up the step, scooped him up bridal style, walked briskly to his car that was parked behind him, and put the little Italian in the passenger seat.

He took his own seat at the wheel and took off."

"What the hell is going on you stupid tomato bastard!? You can't just keep kidnapping me like this! I'll call the police!"

Antonio chuckled, "Sorry, Lovi, but we have to hurry or the place will get way to crowded! But we need to make another stop first. Hold on tight my love!" With that last statement, Toni made a sharp turn into the lot of what appeared to be a shopping center.

Antonio got out the car, went around and opened Lovino's door for him. "Why are we here..?" The wear Italian asked suspiciously.

But his only answer was Antonio seizing his hand and dragging him into shop.

Antonio got him into a semi-formal vest and then they drove off again. This time, they stopped in front of a bid stone building on the edge of town. There was a slightly large crowd of people waiting to get in. But Antonio held Lovino's hand and showing a guard his special pass, by passed everyone.

"How do you like it?" Antonio asked the awed Italian, as they walked past paintings and sculptures in the large art expo.

"I'd completely forgot this was today... Why didn't you just tell me, bastard?"

"That would ruin the surprise, Lovi. Come look! 'Self Liberation' is the center piece of the whole exhibit!"

They weaved their way through the crowd that was starting to fill in. And Romano had to admit, all lit up like that, and surrounded by like masterpieces, that dinky little picture that Antonio had dragged him out of the convenient store to see, those days ago, it sure looked pretty good.

"I'll go get us something to snack on Lovi; they're selling at that stand churros!" Antonio cheered, giving the Italian teen a hug before being swatted off in annoyed embarrassment.

Lovino stood looking at the painting while Antonio was off, until something else caught his attention. He walked a few portraits down, and saw some thing that's was a little hard for him to comprehend at first.

It was a picture of a boy. The kid was in a green and white frilly looking type outfit, sitting down next to a small colorful tree, with bird houses clocks bells and windmills decorating it. He could be any where from ten to fifteen, and the tree was on an island, floating in a golden sunrise sky. In the background, you could see earth, but it was far away. All around him was a gorgeous colorful field of flowers, and surprisingly, a couple giant tomatoes were nestled in the tall grass. On the boy's lap, there was a canvas and a paint brush in his hand. You couldn't see what was being drawn because of the angle, and you couldn't see his face because he was looking down, but you could just barley see a half smile.

Romano gasped, the painting was...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lovino heard a smooth voice say beside him.

He turned his head slightly, to see a fair skinned man smiling at the art work with both his mouth and eyes. He crossed his slender arms to lean on the thick red rope that separated the crowd from the art.

He had slight stubble on his chin, glowing hazel eyes, and orange hair tied into a pony tell with a red hair tie with a bell on it. There was a couple splatters of paint on his button up purple shirt that he wore with the sleeves rolled up, and a name tag that said, _'I'm_ Kelly _how may I help you?'_

"Well, isn't it beautiful?" he asked again, turning to Romano, who rushed a head nod. He hummed in appreciation. "They say the man who made this is a artistic genius. But from this, all I can tell is he's a love sick fool."

"W-Why do you say that?" Lovino asked curiously.

The oranges-haired man blinked at him blankly, then grinned. "Don't you know? He titled, this beautiful work 'Roma.' It's obviously inspired by his special someone."

Lovino felt his heart speed up and face flare.

Kelly took another look at the painting, then at the Italian, before turning to leave. "This Roma, must be a very special person to him."

"Lovi~!" Antonio yelled, coming up from the crowd with two churros. "Here!" he handed one of the cinnamon pastries to the brunet.

"Hey, bastard?" Lovino asked nervously, "Did... did you paint that?" He gestured to the painting before them, and Antonio blushed.

"Oh, Lovi! I didn't even realize where we were! Yes, this is my absolute favorite one of my paintings!"

Lovino didn't say anything for a moment, he looked down at his shoes, casting a shadow over his face. "Why?" he mumbled, unable to look the Spaniard in the eyes.

"Hm? Why what, Lovi?" Toni asked, taking a bite of his churro.

"Why did you name the painting after me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Antonio stopped,swallowed the bite he had taken, finally starting to get a feel for the tense atmosphere that had settled around the little Italian.

"Well.." he said nervously, "It's because, this painting, I tried to make it as beautiful as you." Lovino peeked up at him slightly, just in time to see him gulp, away his fears of what he was about to say. "I think you've known for a while, but I never really told you straight out, have I?"

He took a deep breath, and made eye contact with his Roma. "I- I love you Lovino."

*whack*

Romano through his untouched churro at Antonio's face and ran.

"Lovi, wait!" The Spanish man yelled for him, but he got swept away in the crowd the Lovino had easily ducked through.

He ran for a good while, until his lungs burned, screaming for him to stop. At which point he collapsed on his back in the park close to Antonio's place. "Th-that stupid bas-bastard!" He huffed, completely out of breath.

He laid there not making any other movements until his breathing began to regulate. He looked up at the shimmering summer sky. He reached one hand to the sunlight pouring down, and tears began to leak out his eyes and drip carelessly onto the grass under him.

"Damn that bastard... for making me feel like this..." He shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears but they continued, and he curled in on himself. Laying awake with his thoughts for hours.

Antonio drove directly to Lovino's hotel. Meeting a a tall blonde man with glasses at the front desk talking to a much shorter man with scraggly chestnut hair, he breathlessly asked them if Lovino had back arrived yet.

They shook their heads a bit startled, but Antonio remembered Lovino might have gone through the back door.

"I need the key to Lovino Vargas' room, now please!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the desk, causing the smaller man to shake.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't ju-"

" the stalker! Welcome!" Katyusha said brightly, appearing from around the corner with a hamper full of freshly folded towels. She put the hamper on the desk and walked around font to give Antonio a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, katyusha." Antonio smiled half hardheartedly.

"Is this a friend of yours, ? I'm so sorry for being rude in any way!" The blond man went over to shake Toni's hand.

"No, it's, um, fine..." He said, a bit surprise at the level of respect that Katyusha received.

"You're probably here to to see little Roma, right? I'm sorry, but he's out right now." She said, casually wrapping an arm around the glasses man's shoulders.

"Are you sure!? He didn't slip in from the back.

"Katyusha frowned at him, a slight mix suspicion and delight. "I'm sure. I just restocked his towels, he wasn't in his room. Why? Is something wrong?"

Antonio shook his head and turned to leave. "It's nothing... Oh!" He turned around, grabbed a pen off the desk and wrote his number on a nearby sticky-note. "Call me when he comes in, tell him I really need to talk to him?" He pleaded, handing the paper to Ukrainian woman.

She smiled and nodded. He smiled back, and took off.

He checked Lovino's job, still locked up. Peering through the windows, he could find no sign of life. He circled the building twice before getting back in his car and heading to the store where they first met. Not a sign of him. He walked the streets for a long time, before driving back home. It was only the slightest possibility, but it still hurt to discover Lovino wasn't at his apartment or studio.

Antonio couldn't stand it. He paced his room, then the halls, then jogged around his building, then around his neighborhood. He kept jogging for hours, until his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, a little past midnight.

_'Little Roma just got back. He says he doesn't want to see you right now.'_

Antonio had every attention of running back to Lovino's hotel right then despite Katyusha's warning, but he got another text from her.

_'He says if you show up, he'll run and you'll never see him again.'_

_'...I get it. Tell him I meant what I said to him and that I'm sorry if I did something to hurt him?'_

It took a while for katyusha to text back. Antonio could hardly stand the suspense.

_'You two need to talk in person. Just be patient. Little Roma is not angry or sad, just very confused. But he'll come around. Wait.'_ Antonio sighed with acceptance.

'But don't wait to long, or he'll think you don't care!'

What the hell!? How long was he suppose to wait?

It tormented Antonio for the rest of the night. And when he woke up, he just went through the motions of life, unable to concentrate on anything. He almost got hit twice, trying to cross the street in his dazed state of mind. Finally, he decided to take a drive. He left town, and drove for hours and hours. He was a city over before he realized it was two in the morning.

He turned around, he couldn't stand it anymore. He hadn't seen Lovino in almost forty-eight hours! What was he suppose to do!? He drove and drove, stopped for gas and drove some more.

He passed a billboard for some lawyer company. A Turkish looking man in a white mask was giving a thumbs up. There was a speech bubble that read 'Take back your life!' Antonio beamed. He wasn't sure when, but Lovino had become the biggest part of his life, he was going to take him back.

However, he wasn't how he use to be. He wouldn't just force Lovino to forgive and love him back. He no longer used cruel method and fear in order to get someone to say those three little words that his heart yearned to hear so desperately. No... he had changed.

He shook off the memory of his old self, the things he did, and thought about Lovi. His Lovi. He loved him more than anything, and in the end, would do what ever it was that made the Italian happy.

He kept driving.

Lovino was not use to spending so much time with out a happy-go-lucky Spanish bastard pestering him.

He hadn't seen Antonio since Saturday at the art expo. And of course, he was the one who ran away at the sudden love confession. And he was the one who didn't go home right away, and said he didn't want to see him. But the damn bastard! He was fucking lonely and it was all that damn Antonio's fault for not coming to check on him!

He was confused by the proclamation of Antonio's affections, how was he supposed to respond to something like that!? He was so confused and conflict to the point were he wanted to hate the bastard! But... he couldn't! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hat the loving Spaniard even a little.

Lovino knew he couldn't fall in love. He was a mess! It had taken all his will power not to cut away all his anguish with a blade like he had done so many times before. Imagine him dealing with the stress of an actual relationship! He'd practical be suicidal!

Love just wasn't his forte.

But... Antonio loved him. Or, at least he said he did. "Wouldn't he be here with me now, if he really loved me?" Lovino asked the moon, as he sat in his dark room on the window Ceil.

Then the door burst open.

Lovino looked up in surprise to see the dashing Spaniard standing in the door way with a scowl. The angry looked slowly turned to relief then joy as he ran up and hugged Roma.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi. My Lovi! I missed you so so much! Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi..."

Romano was so entirely shocked. He sat there frozen for a whole minute as Antonio held him super tight, whispering the pet name, over and over again.

"G-Get off of me you bastard! I said I didn't want to see you!" Tears pricked Lovino's eyes, but he held them in.

Antonio let go, and bowed very low at his beloved Lovi's feet.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He said firmly and fiercely apologetic, "Lovino, please believe you, I do love you, I love you so much that it almost hurts! But if you have no wish to hear me say it, I'll scream it!"

Roma quirked his brows, irritated confused, and very very happy, "That doesn't make since, bastard." He said quietly, looking down at the groveling Spaniard.

"Because, I think you're just not use to hearing those three words that you deserve to hear, so you get angry or run away. But you deserve the world, Lovino, and I have every intention of giving it to you! I love you I love. I love you so much!"

Antonio looked up at the Italian who was doing his best to look indifferent, but the blush crawling up his neck and over his ears was slowly cracking his mask.

"I love you so much Lovino. I'd treat you better than anyone else ever have. I'll show you how much love you deserve. I'll give you my all! I know you're struggling with your life right now, but let me help you. Please, please Romano, don't hate me. Just don't hate me, please. Please?

Lovino couldn't take it. What was he suppose to do. He had been so broken for so long, and now Antonio wanted to try and help fix him? It w s almost laughable, yet he found himself instead wanting to cry.

'Guess I officially _do_ swing that way...'

Antonio, he's so stupid.

Forgetting himself for just a moment, Lovino keeled down next to the Spaniard. Antonio made him smile. He may not on the out side, but when Antonio was around, the teen was always smiling on the in side. Antonio put up with the heaps of both verbal and physical abuse, and never once complained. He was kind and caring and considerate. He was always just happy.

He made Lovino... happy.

He cupped the mans cheek in one hand with a careless scowl, but still, Antonio's eye widened to an impossible size. His mouth hung ajar for but a moment as he gasped silently, until the soft lips were captured by Lovino's own.

It was a lot like when Antonio kissed him in the pet shop the day before; simple and not to overly sexual. But it was also very meaningful and deep. It held a the quite passion of a bright flame, slowly coming to life.

Lovino thought he saw fire works exploding behind his eye lids. Antonio held his breath, like he was plunging into the ocean and soaring through the clouds at the same time.

Slowly, Lovino pulled away, face thoroughly flushed. Antonio's smile disappeared as he watched the Italian start to cry.

At first it was just sniffles, but then the tears wouldn't stop. Toni reached out and pulled the teen into his arms. "Lovi, it's okay. Please don't cry!"

"Y-You stupid b-bastard, no one's crying!"

Antonio chuckled, rubbing Lovino's back in small circles as he held on tightly to the back of the Spaniard's shirt and face buried in his chest.

"You stupid t-tomato... Why can't I hate you!? This is all your fault!"

Antonio was so happy he didn't know what to do. He almost felt like crying himself. How could he possibly express his joy!? He kissed the top of Lovi's head, then sat there, smiling into his hair.

"I know, I know; all my fault... But, I won't apologize."


	5. 5 I Trust you just a little

_"Fratello? What are you doing? Ve~ It's so dark in here!" Feliciano had come home from school that day earlier than usual, and as oblivious to everything in life as ever._

_Usually, I would revel in some extra quality time with my younger twin. Papa tries to keep us apart all the time, and we only see each other when he's not with that damn German potato bastard he started seeing when we started high school. So, usually I would be ecstatic to have his undivided attention. But, it wasn't a usual time._

_Things were getting bad between me and Papa. I'd stay away from home for days, slinking back in at all hours of the night. In turn, he'd cuss me out the next morning. No sympathy for the hangover I was bound to be going through. It seemed to me that as far as my old man was concerned, he only had one son, Feli. And as much as I tried to feign indifference, that fact hurt._

_This day when Feli came in early, I was attempting to find some form of relief through my recently required 'bad habit.'_

_"Go away, idiota!" I yelled, trying to quickly clean up the mess I had made of myself. But my brother truly is a dense idiot. He came into the guest room that I was occupying, and inched a little closer to the light switch._

_"Ve~ What's wrong, fratello? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, dumb ass! I said get the fuck out!" I did my best to growl threateningly at him, but it came out as a desperate plea._

_"Fratello! Let me help you with what ever is wrong, ve~" He chimed with a smile in a sickeningly care free tone that almost physically hurt._

_This was it, If Faliciano turned on the light, he would see. See the things that I have done. The measures I've taken to purposely destroy myself before anyone else could. Feliciano was pure and soft and innocent. If he saw the mutilation that riddled my body, it be over._

_Despite his air headed demeanor, even he can't help but hear the loud word wars that I battle with Papa when ever we regrettably encounter each other. It's really a horrible scarring experience to hear things like that get thrown cross the dinner table to and from your only remaining family If Feliciano got a glimpse at these ugly scars, he'd snap._

_But I can't preserve his sanity while I'm barely holding on to my own..._

_"I'm here for you ve~!" He says cheerfully, and then, the light is on. I brace myself for the onslaught of trembling tears and curses that are soon to fill the place of vanishing darkness._

_But, "Ohonhonhonhonhon~!" Is the only sound instead that penetrates the hands I was using to shield my ears. Slowly, I open my eyes. Feliciano was still standing before me, but there was a hand over his eyes._

_"Feli, you adorable little angel, Gilbert's here with your boyfriend! Let's leave your grumpy big brother alone for right now, oui?" our cousin Francis said lightly, guiding the blinded Italian out the room. He didn't seemed to mind, and merrily pranced down the hallway to his potato._

_"Ve~ Luddy's here__!"_

_I lowered my head, not so much in shame as relief. This wasn't the first time the stupid French bastard had to cover for me; I was use to it now._

_"Roma," He said in a stern yet emotional voice, looking me in the eyes. That was all he said. We never said much to each other about... _this_! What ever this was. The look in his eyes said it all, as if the scarlet puddle around me didn't speak volume enough for the both of us._

It was Wednesday, exactly twenty one days since Antonio met the little Italian teen, Lovino. And also, four days since he confessed his love to the boy at the art expo, and two days since Lovino accepted the fact that Antonio loved him.

"LOVI~!" Said Spaniard sang merrily, dashing into the break room of 'A&amp;M' pet center, unexpectedly empty handed.

Lovino slowly raised his head from the papers he was going over, and suspiciously narrowed his eyes at his would-be love interest's lack of food.

"Damn bastard, where the hell is my lunch!? you had one job. How'd you manage to screw it up? Dumb ass!" But, at this point, Antonio was use to Lovino's way of talking to people. He knew that the extra swearing meant he was extra hungry after a hard day of work.

"Lovi," he chuckled, walking forward and waving his hand in a greeting to the Hungarian woman, Liz, who was occupying the room with them, and watching the scene with interest.

"BASTARD! I'm hungry damn it!"

"Good!" Antonio cheered, "I wanted to take you out somewhere nice for lunch today~!"

"...Why?" Romano growled with growing suspicions.

"Some where nice? Were are you guys headed?" the Cuban, Carlos, asked upon walking in and taking his seat at the desk beside Liz.

"Hey, Carlos. We're going to the new cafe, La Brebis Galeuse. I hear it's pretty good with multicultural foods. A variety of drinks, deserts. And apparently, the chef can make a mean plate of pasta!"

With out a moment of hesitation, Lovino pushed out his chair and stood up with his head bowed solemnly. He maid a screeching noise, and almost knocked the chair over in is haste. The tree stopped there conversation to look at him surprised by the sudden action. He looked up at Antonio with out raising his head.

He walked silently from behind his desk, and started for the door. He stopped suddenly, and looked back at the dumbfounded man behind him. Rolling his eyes, he huffed, went back and took the Spaniard by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on, you dumb bastard. I want to taste their pasta and you're going to drive me there right now!" He started dragging Antonio out the door in annoyance, but he didn't seemed to mind, instead smiled happily, nodding his head.

"Cuban bastard, cover for me!" Roma yelled back at Carlos who just nodded in amusement.

It got quite once they exited the small building. The silence broken only when Heracle sat up stretching with a yawn. "The way to a mans heart is through his hungry young Italian stomach..." the cataphilic said sleepily, rubbing an eye.

Heehee, I don't think that's quite how that expression goes..." Liz giggled, folding her hands together, and leaning forward on her desk.

"Yeah, but I'm so getting our cute little Mattie a giant plate of whatever it is he's into!" Carlos declared, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Alfred won't like that. But anything maple flavored should do the trick for him..." Heracle mumbled through a yawn.

Liz looked around expectantly, but then her expression fell to quizzical curiosity. "Speaking of Mat and Alfred, were did those twins run off to?"

The tree briefly looked around, before shrugging and getting back to their own lunches, naps, and boring paper work.

"A-Alfred!" Mathew pants out breathlessly, trying his hardest to push his brother away. But the taller and stronger twin wouldn't budge. He finally had had his sibling all to himself! Albeit, pressed up against the back wall behind there shop, but still, the Canadian was all his!

Too many days and nights have gone by were other people occupied there once undivided time and attention for each other. Even as Alfred sprinkled butterfly kisses down Mattie's jaw line, he knew his love would soon have to travel to Qual Sandress, a couple towns over, to pick up the abandoned litter of kittens that was called in that morning.

And even if Mathew did stay instead of taking the two day trip with Carlos, his own schedule was littered with all sorts of special meetings. And soon he would have to fly to France and then Germany to see about putting up new stores there. Then around to America China and England to check personally on his already existing stores!

When would he have the quality time he so desperately needed with his brother?

"Mattie~" he wined, pressing a knee between the younger's legs, who tensed in response. "Stop being so distant, it's bad enough that you'll be gone a month with that damn Cuban ass hole who insist on trying to steal your love from me~!"

Mathew sighed. He figured that was what was really bothering his American brother. He sure got jealous easily. And the topic of Carlos had already been the cause of so many very heated discussions. "Al, your exaggerating. We'll be gone less than two days. And no one is stealing me from you."

"You're damn right about that! I'm the hero and will always protect you, Mattie. Don't worry. That communist bastard wont lay a finger on you as long as I'm here! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mathew rolled his eyes but couldn't help but to giggle. "Al, that was extremely racist! He laughed in a hot, Not-on-purpose-but-still-turning-Alfred-on, type of way. It was so cute but sensual, and Al couldn't hold back.

"You know," he said, lowering his face to his brothers with a sly smile, "I'm the hero. But you look so hot right now, Mattie, that you might need protection from me..." And with that said, he hoisted his brother's legs around his waist, and closed the space between their lips. Mathew wrapped one arm around the American's neck, placing the other on his strong shoulder, and pressed deep into the kiss.

It had been far to long since they had some time together like this. Just the two of them in love. Just the two.

"Um... Let's just pretend we didn't see that happen..." Lovino said, still in shock over what he and Antonio had just discovered about his bosses.

"Fososososo~ Si, the cute Canadian was right." Antonio laughed, eyes sparkling with interest, "Just yesterday, he was telling me how you don't choose love,that it chooses you, and there's nothing you can do about it. Way to go amigo!" He cheers on the couple, giving an approving thumbs up.

Lovino looks up at him sceptically, then back at the lovey-dovey couple having a hot make out session behind their store.

All he wanted to do was kick Antonio in the face, then tell the pair they were brothers, and there for, not allowed to have _those_ types of feelings for each other. But when he looked and saw the pure love present in both of their gazes, and how in their own little world they were clinging to each other cause they were all they needed, he couldn't do anything but sigh. He had to admit, they did look really cute and in love, despite their circumstances.

"Fucking tomato pervert bastard..." Lovino mumbled, catching Antonio's sleeve, and dragging him away from the scene. He figured the two wouldn't want people spying on their secret randevu.

Lovino lead the Spaniard around the opposite way, so they could get to his car with out being spotted by the two in question. Once inside the convertible, he sighed, as Antonio pulled off.

"Those two, "he began after a while of driving in silence, "they must realy have a hard time. Considering how their relation ship must looked down for being homosexual and incestual. But," he sped up, reaching the highway and smiled, "who is society to say who is and is not allowed to fall in love?"

"You sure are open minded about all sorts of odd things." Lovino says, not looking at the driver, but staring out the passenger seat window instead, watching signs and billboards fly by.

Antonio laughs. "Why wouldn't I be. The only thing that makes things like that frowned upon is personal disgust or religion or whatever other prejudice people can think of for things they're not accustom to. But when you think about it, what's so odd about love?"

"Well, some things are acceptable, and some things aren't for this reason or another, that's just the way people are!" Romano huffed, Toni laughed. Why the hell were they having this conversation? Antonio, did he want to pick a fight or something? Not that Lovino was against MeriCan, it's just, he wanted to look at it from a different perspective. "What's next? You'd probably say things like drugs and even murder are just opinionated."

Antonio grit his teeth, but said nothing. Roma turned his head slightly to peer over at the previously smiling Spaniard. The goofy grin was gone, instead their was a loo of pain and gilt etched into his features. He slowed the car slightly, pulled over then stopped.

With a deep breath,Antonio turned and looked at Lovino who was now facing him fully, eyes filled with confusion, and patiently awaiting an explanation for their minor detour. Antonio opened his mouth, as if to say something, but what ever words sat on the tip of his tong, never made it out. His gaze hardened considerably, almost to a glare, then he looked away. Lovino watched, confused, as the Spaniard took another deep breath in and out.

"There are some things in the world, that can only be described as...a bad life choice." His voice was cold, he didn't turn to Lovi, and instead, restarted the car and took off down the road.

He wasn't sure why, but Lovino felt like he should say something. Antonio seemed to be really looking forward to this lunch, and not that he cared or anything about the stupid bastard's feelings, but he didn't want his own meal ruined by the fowl mood that was currently taking up a little to much space in the small car.

"Bastard, just because some one makes a bad life choice, doesn't mean their a bad person." he stopped for a millisecond, forcing the blush to stay off his cheek at what he was about to say. "I mean, you're a bastard and a kidnapper and a stalker who makes me want to shoot everyone, but... you're... a nice person. I... I don't entirely hate you!"

"LOVI~ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE SO AMAZING, THAT MUST BE A SECRET ITALIAN CHEER UP CHARM!"

"BASTARD! GET OFF OF ME! WATCH THE DAMN ROAD, FUCKING TOMATO!"

They arrived at the restaurant maybe twenty minutes latter.

Antonio was in a much better mood, sneaking in kisses to Romano's cheek when he wasn't paying attention, and smiling unnecessarily.

They walked in and was met with a frenzy of activity in the semi crowded space. Girls were squealing as various waiters and staff and such winked at them flirtingly. Even the guys present were swept away by the free spirited waitresses who took their orders.

The table buffer was a young boy of maybe twelve years old in a little blue sailors uniform and slightly large eyebrows. He went around with a basket of flowers, giving them out as people went in or out. His name tag read, 'Peter.' And he bounced twords them with a huge grin.

"Hello~ valued customers! I'm Peter, and I want you to have the best time ever at our restaurant, Lo Bribe Jello! I'll be your waiter, follow me!"

"Peter, you're not an official member of staff!" A scraggly blonde with green eyes and HUGE eyebrows said in a British accent, hitting the boy on the head lightly, "And for the hundredth time, it's pronounced La Brebis Galeuse!"

"Big meanie head jerk! I'm a waiter! You can't treat me like this!" The boy wined, stomping his foot indignantly.

"Oh stuff it!" The man turned to Antonio and Lovino who watched the scene with light amusement, "Follow me gentlemen, I'll take you to a table!" He dragged the boy by his ear then pushed him away, walking twords a surprisingly empty two seater by the window with a nice view of the Vita river, flowing along side the building. He set a menu in front of both of them and smiled. "I'm Arthur. What can I get to start the two of you off today?"

"Si, I'll just have a glass of water while I look over the menu. Lovi, the same?" Antonio asked, looking over the food choices already.

Lovino nodded, "Whatever, bastard."

Arthur stopped for a second and looked over the Italian teen with interest. Feeling a pair of eyes settled on him, Romano looked up cautiously. "What's wrong with you, why are you staring at me?"

The Brit snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "O-oh, it's nothing at all! T-two waters, very good" He stuttered nervously and forced a chuckle, "Take your time. I'll... I'll be back shortly with you drinks. Excuse me."

He ducked into the kitchen, and Romano shrugged looking over the menu. But he already knew what he came here for and put it down in favor of observing the place.

If the title wasn't evidence enough, the flashy decorum made it clear the restaurant was mainly French. There was a vase of roses at every table and the walls were chiseled with detailed architecture of beautiful women and vast wealth and little humming birds.

It was a little much, Lovino thought with a judgmental grunt, but he supposed it worked with the flirtatious flamboyant atmosphere surrounding him.

"Lovi, are you enjoying yourself?" Antonio asked looking up from his menu with a bright smile. Lovino's heart so didn't skip a beat, and his cheeks only tinted red cause it was fucking hot damn it!

"W-What the hell do you think bastard! I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't want to be!" He hissed, but then realized it almost sounded like he wanted to be there with Antonio whose smile seemed to grow with Roma's words. "N-not that I actually enjoy being around you or anything! I just realy... I'm realy hungry right now damn it, I like pasta not you!"

But no matter what Romano said, it was in vain. Antonio's grin wouldn't falter. He stared at Antonio with the most adoring eyes until the shaky English man returned with their water.

"Rightey'o..." Arthur said, placing the water in front of the two of them and setting a pitcher and small tray of lemon slices between them. But he continued to stand their in contemplation. Antonio looked up at him with a questioning smile and the Brit became self aware once more. "Oh, right! Are you, by any chance, ready to order yet?"

Antonio nodded. "I'll have the Gazpacho Manchego soup with a side of what ever wine the chef recommends!" He said brightly, almost as naturally flirty as the entire wait staff (excluding peter and Author) were trying there best to be.

"O-of course." he hesitantly turned to Lovino, "And for you sir?"

"Pasta." Was the Italians only reply.

Antonio chuckled. "You can get for him the Red Spring's pasta and French bread pizza. Also, a tomato or two wouldn't hurt." Arthur nodded, writing down the order.

"Will that be all?"

"Si."

Arthur looked back at Romano before strolling into the kitchen again.

"That waiter better stop creeping me out. And if my food is shit I'll kick your ass! You understand bastard?" Lovino growled. Toni just nodded, squeezing a lemon into his water, and stirring with the provided straw.

minor chit-chat took place, but mostly Antonio was content to simply be in Lovino's presence. And Lovi, well, he was doing his best to stop the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering so much when ever he looked at the stupid tomato bastard's stupid (hansom) face!

Eventually, the food got done.

Two servers followed Arthur out to the Spamano table and food was sat in front of the respective customer. The waiter bowed, and went back to work, but Arthur hovered, fidgeting around for a while. Finally, he got the resolve to ask what had been bothering him since he first spoke to the Italian.

"Um, sir? Excuse me, but... your name wouldn't happen to be Vargas... would it?" He asked shiftily, looking Romano over again.

Said Italian paused his eating to look at the fidgeting Brit. How the hell does this eyebrow freak know his name!? Does everyone in the world just look at him like 'Oh! That's a Vargas!' What is wrong with society? Damn bastards, he just wanted to eat in piece!

"Y-Yeah. I'm a Vargas," he muttered bitterly, putting another forkful of pasta in his mouth. "Who is this guy? And why is this fucking pasta so damn good!?" He thought to himself, glaring at Antonio who smiled back and forth between him and Arthur.

"Mi amigo, you know my Lovi? How?" The Spaniard asked, his tone slightly guarded with just a tinge of hostility, sloppily covered by a disarming smile.

"Um, quite right, well... I've never actually met him but... My, um, well..." The man trailed of, face growing red with the words he never managed to say. He cleared his throat. "Well, perhaps it would be easier to simply show you, yes? I'll be right back!" He turned and ran, this time not to the kitchen, but a little door with the word 'BOSS' written elegantly across the mahogany.

The two left sitting at the table, looked back and forth from each other to the door Arthur had disappeared through. Then they heard a "WHAT!?" resonate from out the room through the entire restaurant. And faster than they could say eyebrows the door swung open and a blonde man with sparkling blue eyes was running to their table at break neck speed with a determined look on his face.

He caught sight of Lovino, "ROOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" He cheered, doing a slow motion ballet turn in midair and sprinting to the teen, "It's been so long~"

Romano was petrified. "F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FRANCIS!?" He stuttered uncontrollably, face a shade of white. Then the French man was o him, had the poor Italian pinned to the ground. "Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!" Lovino struggled helplessly under him.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed, why the hell was everyone acting like freaky shit like this was normal!? "Damn tomato bastard! What are you waiting for, an invitation!? Help me get this pervert off of me!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~"

Antonio laughed. But it wasn't his regular laugh, it was full of spite and... jealousy? He cracked his knuckles on both hand, walking forward, a sinister aura formed around him as he chuckled. "Fososososososososo~" But no one seemed to notice how much danger Francis' life was in except for Lovino.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~"

"Wait a second, bastard, what are you going to do to hi-"

"Damn frog! Get off of our customers!" Arthur said, kicking Francis so hard that he hit the wall behind him. At least Antonio stopped chuckling and seemed to go back to normal.

"You okay?" the Brit asked, offering Romano a hand that he graciously accepted.

"Mi amour... you are, to cruel~" Francis wined, picking himself up off the ground and wiping away the little trail of blood from his mouth. He ghosted over to Lovino, and lightly latched on to him. "I just wanted a bit of... quality time with my poor troubled cousin. I haven't seen him in so long~" Francis squirmed around, rubbing on the Italian.

"Stop being a bloody pervert!" Arthur yelled, grabbing Francis ear and throwing him into a chair, much the same way he treated Peter earlier.

They all sat down, Antonio pulling up two more chairs to accommodate the two extra guest intruding on his lunch date with Lovi...

"So Lovino! Who is this hansom man you have with you? Another boyfriend you've put under your spell, ready and eager to get his heart broken, mon cher?" Francis asked, playfully poking Roma's cheek as he asked the question.

"Not at all, idiota!" Lovino swatted the finger away that was invading his personal bubble. "This is just some random guy who kidnapped me then stalked me for weeks, and now he pays for my food!"

"So he is your boyfriend!" The Frenchman cheered, jumping to his own conclusions about things as usual. "I am Francis Bonnefoy! Roma's cousin and, owner of this fine establishment. This is my one true love, Arthur. We are very pleased to meet you, boyfriend of Roma!" He extended his hand to Toni who happily excepted it.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine! I'm Antonio Cardio, an art teacher at the high school, and Lovi's boyfriend!"

"Don't tell such lies bastard!"

The conversation shifted to how they met, then about opening another restaurant, then Antonio's next expo, then eventually, it landed on Lovino.

"Roma?' Francis began, "I hope your still keeping with the program, your father would be angry. No slips, right?" Lovino froze. Damn french bastard, why'd he have to bring that up? Now of all times!

"You know, Feli's been awfully worried about you. You should go see him, or at least respond to one of his letters. Doesn't he write to you every day?"

Roma nodded. Francis sighed. Arthur looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"What program? Who's Feli?" Antonio beamed, dimwitted. no one said anything at first, excluding the frustrated growl that escaped Romano. Francis looked over amused.

"You haven't told him? You shou- Oh! Speak of the adorable little devil! I may have forgotten to mention this, but Feliciano comes here almost everyday for lunch, there he is now!"

Antonio tried to turn around to the direction that Francis pointed to, but Lovino grabbed his arm and pulled him from his chair. If the Italian looked pale when he saw Francis, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now! He was both blue and white at the same time, eyes so wide with fear they seemed to bug out of his head. "Were leaving!" He stated.

Francis chuckled, "see you latter, mon ami. Roma, you can't keep running forever. Eventually, you'll have to face your fears."

But eventually is obviously not today. Lovino took off out the restaurant, running past the person who had just entered with out even opening his eyes. He practically threw Antonio in to the drivers seat, and jumped over him to secure his own place in the car. "Drive!" he yelled.

Antonio started the gas.

"FRATELLO!" they heard someone scream behind them. Antonio looked back. It was a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. he looked almost exactly like Lovino! And... was he crying? "Fratello, come back!" he wined, attempting to run after the car, but tripping over his own feet.

"GO NOW!" Lovino demanded, and Antonio took off.

"Lovi... who was that?" Antonio asked. they had finally arrived at his apartment and Romano still had yet to say a word about what happened.

"No one." He grumbled, stepping in to the art studio and taking a seat on the rugged sofa. Antoni sat beside him on a creaky stool. He wasn't going to accept that easily that the boy who looked just like him was 'no one.'

"Lovi, I'm no the greatest at Italian, but i'm pretty sure 'fratello' means brother! Tell me, was that your brother?" Lovino growled growled loudly, falling out across the couch like it was a bed; he really didn't want to hate this conversation. "Come on! Don't distract me with you cuteness, answer!"

"Yes, damn it! That was my brother Feliciano! Are you happy now!?" And of course, the room filled with an awkward silence...

"What's the matter with you bastard, I told you what you wanted to know." Romano asked timidly, staring up at the off white ceiling.

"Sorry, Lovi, but that's not enough... I'm not happy." Antonio got up, he looked absolutely crestfallen.

"What's the mater with you? Stop acting weird!" Romano demanded, jumping up from the couch and placing his hands on his hips. But he couldn't bring himself to be mean when he saw the look on Antonio's face.

"Lovino, don't you trust me? Why is it, that I know next to nothing about you? It may sound like I'm being a selfish child, but I want to know more about you than any one else in the world!" He turned round so Lovino could only see his back, "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Fucking bastard. why'd he have to go and get all emotional and make me feel bad!?" Lovino thought bitterly. But... it was true. He was a very... guarded person. And, he did trust Antonio, he just...

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled into the Spaniard's back, wrapping his arms around his middle. If you want, I'll tell you all about my family and how I ended up living alone in that apartment and avoiding Feli. Just... just stop acting all expressed and what not!... Cause... cause I do trust you." He said between gritted teeth, "Just a little bit, I trust you."

Antonio spun around with the brightest smile and scooped Lovino up, spinning him around by his waist. "LOVI~ You're so precious! I would love to hear your story! Don't worry about me, I'm happy as long as I'm with you cause you trust me and I love you! You're so cute!"

"Let me go bastard!" Lovino yelled, putting his arms around Antonio's neck and sinking his teeth in.

The Spaniard froze, falling against a wall. Was this boy not aware of the affects that such intimate contact could have on a man? Or was he purposely trying to turn him on?

"...Lovi?" Antonio said with a breathless chuckle, trying to ignore the growing tightness in his jeans, "You've realy got to stop biting me like that..."

Romano narrowed his eyes. "Why should I bastard? You're the one who provokes me every time. Deal with it!"

Toni grunted, shifting uncomfortably with mixed emotions. Lovino's body was still pressed against him, arms around his neck, and the innocently intimate contact setting fire to his skin. "I know, I know... It's just that, when you bite my neck like that, I start to feel kind of..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Lovino stared in confusion for a second more, before he felt the presence of Antonio's growing hardness against him. He exploded into a blush.

"What the hell! You're such a sick pervert, getting a kick out of that!"

Antonio chuckled nervously, but tightened his hold around Lovino's waist, and slid down the wall to a sitting position so the Italian was practically on his lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bastard!? Let me go right now!" Lovino protested and tried to push away. But it was all half hearted, he was secretly trying to stop his heart from thumping out his chest as he wait with anticipation for what Antonio would do next.

"Lovino," the Spanish man whispered sensually, no longer holding a childish glint in his eyes but that of a predator who has his prey cornered, "You realy are... so cute." He climbed forward to get on top of the teen, then lowered his lip to the others. Romano didn't bother with protest, as soon as his lips were caught, he melted. When Antonio's tong licked kiss bottom lip, seeking entrance, he happily complied.


	6. 6DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!

_The boy didn't wake up that morning cause he couldn't fall asleep the previous night to begin with._

_He slinked out of bed and didn't bother to turn on the light when he entered the bathroom, as it would most likely just irritate his swollen eyes like every other morning when he had been up crying. Instead he shrugged of his boxers, the only article he was wearing to bed, and turned on the shower._

_He turned around to drop his towel on the sink and came face to face with the steam strewed mirror; something he had been avoiding for days. He grits his teeth at the reflection displayed to him, not a common act by someone as cheery and carefree as he is... is usually is any way. But now the reflective glass causes him nothing but distress._

_Same face, same curl, same body shape, similar eyes. All in all, his own reflection reminded him so devastatingly much of that of the person he longed to see again. The person he wrote to every day, the person he had no idea where they went, the person who was avoiding, the person who ran from him the day before at Francis' restaurant, his brother._

_"Fratello..." He sighed, turning to enter the steamy shower. Hopefully the warming waters would wash away a bit more than the dried tears staining his cheeks._

Romano woke up in a very bad mood.

He wasn't in his bed like he expected to be, when he woke up at 4 0'clock. In fact, he wasn't in a bed at all.

Through the floor to ceiling window besides Antonio's bed, Roma can see the sun getting ready to peek from behind the horizon and greet the semi star-studded sky changing from purple and pink to a brilliant shade of blue.

And him? He was being pinned down to a practically nude Antonio (safe the boxers that were not discarded during there sexual encounter simply pulled down) by the Spaniards tan muscular arm, secured tightly around his bare waist. With his cheek placed just below Toni's pecs, he attempted to look up to see a brightly smiling Antonio, still fast asleep.

At first, Lovino stood stock still as if he was made of stone in replace of flesh. Then he looked away from the man, in favor of surveying his surroundings. He was on top of Antonio, on the carpet of the Spanish man's art studio. A small blanket slightly covering the both of them, Romano recognized it as the blanket that was previously perched over the couch behind them. He looked up again at Antonio, then down at the arm around his naked body; a blush slowly rose to his cheeks before over taking his entire face.

The little Italian begins to squirm, attempting to remove himself from the Spaniards hold. But his struggle only results in resting said man from his dreams. Antonio slowly looks down at the teen trying desperately to get away.

"...L-Lovi?" He ask, causing the Italian to freeze. "What are you... doing?" He ask realizing how his young lover was making an attempt to get out of his hold.

"N-Nothing, you bastard1 Let me go!" Lovi yelps, as Toni wraps a second arm around him, "Let me go you perverted bastard! I said let me go, right now!" He swings his legs around in an attempt to escape, causing the covers to fly from over his middle and leaving him exposed.

"EEP!" He yells jumping back, bringing the small blanket with him and wrapping it around him like a dress. "Stupid perverted bastard!"

Antonio crawls forward on his hands and knees, a grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. "Lovi~ How could you possibly make such hurtful accusations now? After last ni-" Antonio suddenly stopped, looking around the room to take in the slight light. "Lovi, why are you awake? It's hardly daylight."

Lovino paused, taking in the full extent of his situation. He had woken up to early again, force of habit. He was naked, meaning his arms and the cuts they carried were exposed. And... he was at Antonio's place, so... now he had to explain. "I..." But what could he say? Was he really going to tell Antonio everything about himself?

It's true he cared a lot about the man. The Spaniard supported him and put up with him and made him feel... loved. But, that didn't make up for the fact that they had hardly known each other for a month, did it? "I... I, um..."

Antonio chuckled. "Lovi, I'll wait if you want. I'm sorry I pressured you last night, or rather, earlier. But, it's just cause I want to be closer to you. But, I really really love you, Lovi. So you can take your time in telling me everythi-"

"NO!" Lovino yells, reaching out to hold Antonio's arm lightly. The blush on his cheek lightens with his resolve, and he attempts to look Toni in the eyes. "I... I've made up my mind! I didn't say that yesterday just cause you would be upset other wise. Of course... I do care about your feelings and don't want to see you upset... But that's not why! This, is as much for me as it is for you. So," he took a deep breath as he gathered his nerve and attempted to lay his trust in another person for the first time in a long time, "would you please listen, let me explain?"

Antonio looked blankly at the teen, his heart slowly filling with joy, and a smile blossoming on his lips. "Of course Lovi, I'll listen to you."

Lovino almost smiled, "thank you... bastard." He rose slowly so not to show off any extra flesh and further his embarrassment. Roma slid on to the couch, folding his legs up under him, and balling the blanket securely around his waist. "Well, my father Romulus Vargas, he owns a really famous pasta company. So, my family is really rich! Like, gold limos and tigers rich!" He looked up at Antonio to see the mans reaction, but the Spaniards face was blank.

He looks down at his lap and continues "There's only two of us; me and Feliciano. I'm the eldest twin, if only by a few minutes, so I was expected to take over. But I... Feli is... he's so much more..." Lovino trailed of, hesitant to continue his sentence.

Antonio walked over and casually sat next to him. "Take your time." he whispered, placing a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder. Immediately, the tenseness in his shoulders dissipate, he nods, breathing easier.

"W-well, everyone... everyone's always liked Feliciano more than me. He's good at painting, singing, cooking, even mundane things like house work he excels in. And unlike me, he's incredibly nice so people love him. I... well, it was hard living in his shadow, i suppose, so I... turned to other things, different outlets for stress and frustration..." He looked down at his cut up and only partially bandaged arms.

Following his gaze to said appendages, Antonio stiffened. He highly doubted he would ever be able to bear the sight of Lovino's mutilation, or any other injury that threatened to inflict the boy in the future.

"Drugs, fights, and a lot of work in gangs. Actually, a couple of those guys are still after me... The point is, I'm not proud. I just want you to have an understanding of the things I went through... what I _put_ myself through, thinking it be a lesser pain compared to the crap I was continuously getting from my father. Of course he found out everything I was up to. Long story short, he cussed me out and shipped me to rehab, made me someone elses problem, hah." Romano chuckled, but there was not a trace of amusement in the sound.

"Well, a month and rehab and a month of good behavior, he said he'd let me take over the company. But if I slip up in anyway, he's giving it to Feli. Not that I really want the stupid company. It's just that Feliciano says he wants to travel the world, living and learning. I don't want him tied down, I'm his big brother. And there was nothing in particular I wanted to do with my life anyways... So, I'm working my hardest to qualify for my inheritance. I even got that job at the pet shop and am living alone with out distraction. But, I have to avoid my brother. It wouldn't be right to reward my self by seeing Feli before this last month is over..."

Lovino didn't say anything after that, and Antonio took that as his cue to respond. "That's why you ran from Feli yesterday?" Lovi nodded, Toni repeated the action then they sat for awhile in silence.

"But, I still don't understand, why you hardly sleep."

"Insomnia. I've only been able to force myself to sleep a couple hours at night since some time ago in rehab. I'm not sure why..."

"oh.." the Spaniard fidgeted with a couch cushion, then hugged it to his chest, clearing his throat nervously, "And, um, what about..." his eyes drifted to Lovi's arms.

"I'm not suicidal, if that's what you were thinking." He was amazed himself at how confident the statement sounded leaving his lips, cause it was true that he had considered doing himself in, in the past. "  
This was just... senseless mutilation. I wear long sleeves shirts to cover it. Not that they're to obvious, most being fades. It's just... I don't want people to see. They'd see these ugly scars and judge me. They'd know how much I!..." Roma stopped, lowered his volume back to normal, and took a breath. "I don't... this was just a bit of relief. I was looking for any permanent release, not like that..."

Antonio had been quiet for a while, and Lovino worked up the nerve to look up at him. But his face was disturbingly blank, void of any emotion or reaction, good or bad.

He just stared at the Italian; watching waiting, listening for more. But Lovino didn't say anything, there was nothing left to say. He wanted Antonio's comment, his input. He was sure his feelings tword him had changed. How could they not!? He doubted the Spaniard would bother with him any more after hearing how broken he is. No more kisses, no more lunches, no more 'I love you's...

"SAY SOME THING DAMN IT!" he threw a pillow at the man. "Don't just say nothing! Stop staring at me like that, ass hole!" He threw the remaining two before lunging to the side towards Antonio and pelting the Spanish mans chest again and again with his fist. "I hate you so much, you know? Why wont you talk? You hate me to! i know it! Say something, something! Anything! Antonio you BASTARD~! Go straight to hel-"

His rant is cut off when a pair of lips are pressed against his own. He melted in to the kiss.

Slowly pulling away, Antonio cupped Lovi's face in his hands, "I could never hate you Lovino Vargas. I love you, more than anything. I'm so glad you told me all that." He kissed the Italians nose, causing him to blush. Got up an d ruffled Roma's hair, causing him to blush more. He looked down at the ground and picked up a blanket. "Let's go to my apartment, you have some clothes there from before when you slept over. Not that I would complain about having you like that all the time..." He took a moment, running his eyes of the boys figure before liking his lips. "I rather like what I see, belle. It's just, you might catch a cold."

Lovino blinked, then looked down to realize the blanket Antonio picked up was the one that was previously covering his naked form. Must have fallen off when he jumped on the stupid artist.

Lovino's face grew red than Antonio had ever seen, and his cheeks puffed out in anger. He looked just like...

"aw! A little tomato~ Lovi you're as cute as you are sexy!"

"Damn bastard!"

"Ouch, Lovi, you're cruel..."

Some way some how, Lovino and Antonio fell back into the routine they some how managed to develop with out noticing whenever the younger male spent the night over.

Lovi pulled out some clothes he had stored away there, just in case of anything, some articles consisting of Antonio's own wardrobe. He grab his towel and take a shower. While the hot waters cleaned him, Toni would be busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Once he finished, Roma was usual out the bathroom, and he go get ready for the day.

Meeting at last at the table, Antonio looked up at the boy he loved. Lovino promptly ignored the lusting gaze, pretending not to notice at all, opting to eat what ever was on his plate.

The Spaniard tilted his head to the side, hair still dripping, slightly wet from the shower. "Lovi~" He cooed, an innocent look upon his face, "Go out with me."

Romano choked suddenly on what ever he was attempting to chew or swallow at the moment, "W-What the *cough* the hell are you t-talking about, bastard!? I'm already going out with you, dumb ass. Why else would I have told you all that shit about me and... did THAT last night..." He trailed off, looking at the suddenly interesting crack in the wall beside him.

"Um..." Antonio was so happy, he was almost rendered speechless. He honestly just meant out on a date or something. He wasn't asking to become Lovino's official boyfriend, he was grateful as hell to have gotten this far with him. The kid is pretty defensive. But to think, they were already going out, since when! Yesterday? Or even earlier!?

"Well," he chuckled, mood suddenly very light and bubbly, "We should go on a date! A movie? Or the park even! Anything you like, whenever you want to go!"

Lovino hesitated to answer, "...I don't want to." he murmured in to him chest, lowering his head and putting his feet up on his chair to wrap sleeved arms around his knees.

"BUT! Why not?" Toni whined pitifully, standing up to go fall to the ground before Lovino, "Don't you want to get out, have fun?"

"I don't." A blush grew on Lovino's face, "Women ogle you where ever we go. It's frustrating and I don't want to be put in a situation where we're surrounded by people to stare at you. I really don't like it. I just..." He turned to finally make eye contact with the other who was staring in disbelief, "I just want to be here with you. That's what makes me happy..."

As he spoke, Lovino slid out of his own chair, crawling on to Antonio's lap. A knee pressing friction to the mans groin, he took on of his hands in his own, and leaned forward to his face. Toni's breath hitched in blissful anticipation. If he was dreaming, he hoped to god and any one else that would listen that nothing wake him up!

Warm moist mouth pressed closer and closer towards his own, breath hot upon his lips already. 'Just... a... little... clo-'

The bleating sound of Lovino's phone ringing caused said Italian teen to pop up with a jolt and scramble to his feet, much to a certain Spaniard's displeasure.

"Yes? Hello, this is Romano!" He panted rushing to answer the phone.

"Roma~ It's big brother Francis! I'm just calling to tell you that our little Feliciano has disappeared. I may or may not have told him wee your staying so just be prepared to talk to him if he shows up. Remember, mi amour, you can't run forever." Romano's eyes that were narrowed in annoyance at the new suddenly widened at how uncharacteristically serious his cousin sounded with that last sentence. "Well, you could, but it wouldn't be much fun!" And again he was a pain. "I'll see you when fate intertwines our fates once more~ à la prochaine!"

Roma sighed. He really didn't think he was ready to see his little brother yet. But... he looked over at Antonio, who was slowly rising off the ground and looking at him in question. But, now he had support!

"Well, that was the perverted idiot Francis. Feli is apparently on his way to my hotel. We should head out." Putting his left overs in the fridge, he started for the door.

"Feli? As in you little brother Feli? Dios mios!"

"Yeah what ever bastard. just shut up and let's g-" Antonio pulled Lovino flush against his chest, Pressing his lips against the others. Slowly, lips parted, and Toni searched the younger's mouth, feeling and tasting for all the emotions that were present in him before the phone call from Francis. Lovino moaned into till the moment Antonio pulled them apart.

He looked down at the surprised boy, mouth still open in a bit of shock. He grinned, something more devious than Lovino was used to seeing on the man. But it quickly evaporated and was replaced by the usual goofy but none the less attractive smile. "Now, we can go." He led Lovino out the apartment.

Feliciano Vargas was ecstatic. His "Big Broth" Francis had just spilled the beans about were his actual fratello is living. It was all he could do not to jump out of his skin in joy. He had to go see his fratello; as soon as possible!

But... Ludwig was coming over. And his papa had told him to leave the matter. And even Francis had advised some form of caution. So maybe, he should just wait for Ludwig?

No.

It's true his German boyfriend had proven to him time and time again he would do anything to protect him, but, that would also include avoiding any potential dangers in the first place. He would never let him go to a place were people with less than pure intentions lurked.

No. He had to go right now, alone.

Yet, as courages as that speech sounded, Feli knew that at the core of his being, he has always been and would always be, a coward. And he was afraid as he headed to the Goluboye nebo hotel were his twin was said to be staying. In fact, he was afraid of two things. One, of course, was the same as eveyone else who discouraged this little outing. As nice of a neighborhood as this was, it was said to have vicious and violent gangs roaming, searching for their next victim. The young Italian prayed he wouldn't become one...

But he also had another fear, one that observers, if their were any of his circumstances, would label as irrational. He was afraid that Lovino would turn him away. He had no idea why his twin had abandoned their family, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had a lot to do with him. And as much as everyone attempted to comfort the teen by telling him to disregard the thought, he just couldn't put it aside. What if he was yelled at, he was sure to cry.

Still, just the opportunity to see Romano, to talk to him and feel for himself that he is really okay, just that would be a blessing in and of itself. With his renewed bit of confidence, he stood from the park bench he had fallen to in his thoughts and began to bravely march towards his fratello!

Until he got lost. A wrong turn, maybe?The Italian really had no sense of direction. He wondered up a street, ready to by pass an alley way, until a figure suddenly appeared before him making him run into it.

"Oof!" he yelped as he fell on his backside, the person above him chuckled, extending a misleading hand.

"Grazie amico!" Feliciano said as he was picked up off the ground. But his thanks was short lived as he was soon tugged forcefully into the same rank alley that his benefactor had sprang from.

Feli looked up at the man who helped him, he was tall slim, with an unnaturally green and blue Mohawk. Three other men were with him in the small space between two shops, and they all stared down at the boy venomously. Until an older yellow eyed guy spoke up. "Mr. Vargas, I really hope you've been well. You do remember me, don't you?"

Feliciano looked up, a smile filled with a mix of fear confusion and growing panic. "Ve, not at all! Have we met?" The young men grunted around him.

"My dolzhny prosto ubit' yego! Deserting fucker!" Another man cursed spitefully glaring at Feliciano.

"Max is right. He lying and that would make our job easier..." another said.

"Ne variant..." The yellow eyed man mumbled, boss said take him alive. Sonny, get me the cloth. Aerran, bring the car around.

"Ve... What's going on? I'm surrounded by scary people!" Feli wined, eyes filling with tears and then spilling out to stream down his cheeks.

The man got closer and chuckled. "Ne igrayut nemoy. You know we've been after you for a while. Damn, vashi tak milo, kogda ty plachesh,' Romano."

"Romano? Ve, I'm not-" His sentence is cut short when he is spun around roughly and hands pined behind his back, "Ouch!" he winced, beginning to sob.

A car puled up and then his vision was clouded by unruly tears.

Next thing he knew he was free, who ever got out the car sucker punched his would be captor and started to laugh loudly in a heroic fashion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You wont be taking advantage of this young boy while the hero's around! HAHAHA!"

"Alfred, don't hurt them too bad, okay. Romano, are you alright?" A blonde boy, almost identical to the laughing man, except slightly smaller with medium hair and violet irises.

"V-ve..." Feliciano sniffled, "but I'mma not Romano. He's my fratello!"

"Frost fellow? I didn't know Italians were ice monsters, that's so cool!" The man who was Alfred cheered as he knocked out another guy who charged at him. A car was heading towards them. "Come on, Mattie, kid who's not Romano. I think I spelt enough blood for one day. HAHAHA!"

Mathew and Feliciano looked down the alley at the three slightly red stained men unconscious against the bricks and sole dumpster.

"R-right... Let's go!" Mathew led Feliciano in the car and got in the passenger seat himself as Alfred rushed into the driver side and took off.

They were almost to Romano's the car had been void of any form of conversation the entire time.

Lovino sat in the passenger seat of the sports car. His seat belt was on, but his legs were curiously curled up to his chest in a protective manner. Not only that but he was scooted over as far away from Antonio as he could without hanging out the window. His eyes shifted around, from the window to Antonio, to the window again, down at himself in contemplation, back to Antonio, and when ever the Spaniard would turn around, the window.

He was silent.

Antonio wearily drove on. He thought that after Lovi had shared his story with him, he would be infinitely open with him. He thought he had finally found a way to procure the lovey dovey relationship he had always longed to be in with his Roma.

But he looked over to see nothing but the back of a cute little head as said Italian turned quickly to avert his eyes to the window. But when ever he turned back to the road, he felt Lovino's burning gaze return to his form. His skin sizzled with flames at the thought of what the teen had done before the annoying call from his perverted French cousin.

Lovino Vargas was coming on to him. Bitter sweet, tsundere Romano! Making the first move! On him! It was a dream come true, and he grew increasingly fervent at the thought of how far they would have gone had they not been interrupted...

But, Lovino, now, was acting quite different.

Introverted and silent, avoiding any eye contact and even breathing softer, as if he was holding his breath in the face of impending doom. He seemed a little angry, annoyed, nervous, but above all, afraid.

Did he dread seeing his brother again that much? But this was family! Antonio was sure that Feliciano would forgive and forget no matter what. Not that he would know personally... A dark look shadowed his face and he scowled. If this boy didn't accept his Lovi, if he made his Lovi cry or hurt his Lovi in anyway, he'd have to do something about that.

Feliciano was super nervous.

Yes, he met two very nice people who seemed to know his brother and helped him with that fight, but he was being driven to his brother's hotel, and that made him sweat. Seeing him finally, what will happen?

"Hey, Feli! You okay back there? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Alfred yelled back, they had all become friends in the little bit of time they took parked outside the pet store while Feliciano explained his whole life story in detail.

Unnecessary detail...

"Ve..."

"Feli?" Mathew questioned, turning in his seat to look at his newly depressed Italian friend, "Does it frighten you that badly? The prospect of seeing your brother? We can turn back it you'd like."

"No way! There's only one way to solve a problem, that's to solve it! We can turn back now, we're almost there! Don't worry one bit, Feli, the hero and his sidekick is here to help you so don't worry!"

Mathew chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Al is right, were here for you, you can do it!" He said brightly, giving a thumbs up.

Feliciano looked up, happily surprised. So happy, in fact, that he started to cry! "VE~ Grazie grazie grazie Fratellos! I'm so happy you found me! Those guys were really scary, and then you saved me! And now you helping me with my real fratello! Grazie ve~"

Mathew blinked twice, "So... we're brothers now?" He asked with a smile, both him and Alfred pleasantly taken back.

"VE! Cause fratellos look out for fratellos! You two are very good to me, so I'll be there for you two when ever you need me, promessa! Of course, I'm not good for much, but I'm real cute and good at making pasta! Ve, I love-a pasta!"

"That sounds awesome!" Alfred said with a laugh, "Now the hero has two side kicks!"

"Al, we're brothers, not your side kicks!" Mathew scolded, but it went ignored since he was also laughing. Feliciano joined there giggles and they continued to Lovino's house.

Lovino and Antoni sat on the couch in the lobby of Goluboye nebo hotel. Katyusha had joined them, chatting happily about how her little sister decided to live in the building with them again.

"Hey, bastard..." Lovino said, turning to the Spaniard when Kat left to help some staff members with the shipment of knew linens, "You don't... You don't have to say anything. I mean, I can handle this by myself, okay?"

Talk about a cry for help, "Is that a joke? Of course I'm going to help you Lovi! I know this can't be easy for you, I'm here for you no matter what happens! Promesa." He leaned forward, lifting Lovino's hand and giving it a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I-"

What ever Lovino was going to say in response was cut off by the door swinging open, "FRATELLO!" Feliciano yelled, happily sprinting forward.

His heart was pounding, legs shaking and palms slightly moist with perspiration. Yet and still, e bounded forward, crying with joy as he wrapped his arms around his brother, sinking into his warmth. "Fratello, i missed you so-a much, ve~"

"Feli, I... I missed... I mean, what I mean is..." his eyes filled with tears and he couldn't exactly think of what to say. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be being embraced so kindly by his brother right now, not before his two months were completed, and especially not since he had been so ruthlessly avoiding and ignoring him.

Scowling, he pushed his twin away.

Feliciano blinked, "Fratello?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He was determined, but could not ignore the dull ache in his heart, "What's the mater, Roma? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Lovino did not reply. He turned away from the sadness forming on his brother's face. He could never bear to see Feli upset in anyway. And it hurt even more to know that he was the reason for his distress. Unconsciously, he griped the bottom of Antonio's shirt.

"Lovi?" the Spaniard questioned. This made Feliciano look up towards the man, it seemed as if he just realized the man was sitting there at all (he is rather dense). "Lovi, it's okay. He's your brother. Just tell him honestly how you feel and everything will be alright!"

Lovino nodded, "Feli," he started, "I've missed you... a lot. Your my twin and I love you. I didn't think it would be right to see you until I had dealt with all my personal problems. But!" he hesitated. Only when Antonio places a comforting hand on his shoulder does he work up the nerve to continue, "But that was really really selfish of me, fratello! I didn't consider your feelings; I left you thinking that I was just abandoning you! I'm so sorry, could you ever forgive me!?"

"Oh, fratello, I waited so long, praying that I would get to hear you say those words! And now I find there's no need for them! There's nothing to forgive, Roma!" Feliciano cried out happily, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Feli, I really don't deserve a brother as great as you are!" ?He was now crying dramatically as well, "That's it, you deserve a much better big brother than me!" He got up from his seat and started to run away.

"NO!" Feliciano yelled, distraught, "Please don't leave me, Romano! The only big brother i want in my life, is you!" he ran towards him, arms open wide.

"Feliciano!" Romano said happily, running to meet his brother's hug.

They stood in the middle of the lobby, hugging in blissful reunion until... "Geez! Are the two of you always this mellow dramatic together? HAHAHAHA! This is better than day time television!" Alfred said, ruining the mood.

"I thought I was watching a sop opera..." Mathew smiled quietly.

"HEY! Were the hell did you two bastards come from!?" Romano asked, completely embarrassed, he quickly pushed his brother away.

"How long?" Alfred repeated the question with stunned amusement.

"Lovi, they came in with Feli, didn't you notice them?" Antonio asked, holding back a laugh at how oblivious the teen could be. (Feli's not the only dense one; they're brothers after all...)

"Ve~ Fratello Alfie, fratello Matello! Romano isn't mad! Everything is all better now, ve~"

"Congratulations, Feli, I knew it would work out!"

"Hold on a second you sneaky bastard, how the hell do you know these two and why are they suddenly our brothers!?" Roma raged.

"Calm down, Lovi."

So a couple of mortified minutes latter, Feliciano withe the help of Alfred and Mathew had explained the whole thing that happened with the men trying to take the little Italian away some where, and how he decided that them saving him made them all brothers.

"Lovi, do you think those were the guys that are after you? Antonio asked.

"Lovino nodded, "More than likely... Feli, they thought you were me, right? Well, I was a pretty valuable asset to those freaks, they're probably dying to drag me back. They'll try to do it by any means... But they should give up eventually. To much wasted money to keep trying so things will be fine. No one got hurt, right?"

Alfred snorted, "With the hero here? Of course not! I protected everyone. No matter what, I always will!" He winked at Mathew, who turned pink in response. Something like that would have gone unnoticed to Antonio and Lovino before, but they now had the misfortune of having their ignorance stolen from them.

"Ve, fratello, is that your boyfriend? That's defiantly your boyfriend, right? Right! Big brother Francis told me that you had a new Spanish boyfriend! That's got to be him! Ve~ That's the same guy that was at the restaurant with you! Ve~ I'm so happy! You at least weren't all by your self here! ?And you had Our new fratellos as well, ve!"

"A-anyways, thanks for helping Feli, but I don't think he should be coming around here anymore..."

"But that's what fratellos are for!"

"Ve, we were going to take a tour of the area tomorrow, they promised and I'm really looking forward to it, since Ludwig is leaving to night and I wont see him for two days. Ve~ It will be a good distraction!"

"No way!" Lovino protested.

"Awe, come on Lovi! This will leave some time for our own date tomorrow! I was going to surprise you, but I've got something really special planned!" Antonio informed, the Italians resolve faded slightly at the prospect of alone time with his Antonio...

"Ve~"

"It all does seem to work out perfectly..."

"HAHAHAHA! Mattie's right! Tomorrow is perfect for a fun day! And we did promise Feli!"  
"I SAID NO!"

"VE~ But let's get pasta right now. I want to talk to fratello's boyfriend!"

"Fosososososososos~"

"SHUT UP BASTARD, DON'T GET SO CARRIED AWAY!"

* * *

**Well, that came to an abrupt conclusion, beiy. But it laid down the path for the rest of the plot to take place beiy~ I know it took me a while to update, but well... I have no excuse, beiy. But now is the part when I really need reviews. Beiy! Should I keep going the way I am? How do you all feel about all this? Beiy~**

**And I'm sorry to say this, but next chapter will be the last one with a whole lot of lovey dovey feels, beiy, the rest will be angsty drama were secrets are revealed! Beiy!**

**And to those who don't like some of these side pairings, don't worry. I've already charted out the sequel, and things change drastically... Remember, this will only be ten chapters. Beiy. You don't have to read the epilogue that will be posted the day after the final chapter if you don't want to read the sequel. But, beiy, the sequel will have a lot more Spamano feels. But not all good, like this story. I'll tell you when I decide on a name beiy!**

**But please do review, beiy! I'm not even sure if anyone likes this anymore, beiy...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. 7 Some reason, we're going to a carnival

**(The following conversation was held entirely in Russian. But that would be to much to translate, so just pretend!)**

_"That's the kid?" A burly voice asked, and a large man with shocking pink hair peeked around the corner of an alley way, peering at the trio that strolled happily down the street, unaware they were being watched._

_"Yeah," another voice assured the pink haired man, and a slightly shorter Russian man steped from behind the first to glare at the three. His hair was the same unnatural green blue mowhawk that it was when he first encountered Feliciano Vargas in the alley way the day before "That's the little punk, and the two blondes are his fucking little body guards or what the fuck ever!" He grimaced, nursing an obviously injured cheek._

_"Heh," a third man with an old scratch going down his face chuckled, coming up behind the first two, "Heard you guys in Alec's squad got your asses kicked, fighting with that one!" He pointed with a smirk to the taller blonde as he laughed loudly, swinging an arm around their Italian companion._

_"Alec's whole squad got beaten by one punk!? How in the hell did that happen?" The pink headed man asked a bit in shock, turning to the scared guy who just grinned in response._

_"Shut the hell up, Marso! You didn't see this guy, the way he fights! He was a fucking maniac!" The man with the mow hawk bantered angrily, giving a shove at the man with the scar, Marso._

_"What ever you say son. I'm sure if my team was out there-"_

_"Don't fucking look down on us! And don't call me 'son'!" He spat, sufficiently cutting of the other._

_"Sonny, calm down. We don't need this to be anything more than it is." The pinky haired guy said, attempting to play peace keeper for two people who obviously had a hard time getting along._

_"NO! This is already over your head Salsh, you don't know what this fucker was doing while we were working. I know you, Marso, you waited for Alec to leave head quarters to try and get in good with the boss! Your such a fucking slime ball!" He tried to throw a punch, but the pink giant Salsh grabbed his arm and started leading him back wards to the car they drove here with._

_"Calm down Sonny, don't blow your top." He cooed, throwing him none to gently in the back seat. Sonny continued yelling and cursing as he banged on the window._

_Marso chuckled. "Clever kid..." He mumbled, slightly surprised that Sonny knew that much about his intentions regarding their boss."Alec wont be number one for much longer, I'm going to make sure of that tonight."_

_He walked out the narrow space, onto the side walk, and walked so that he was an appropriate distance between him and his intended target, then he went for his phone._

_"Aerran? Yeah, I'm following them now." He listened to the voice on the other line for a second before he chuckled, "Yeah, Salsh just dragged that fool back to the car, they're gonna stay on stand by until it's time to attack... No, it should go smoothly. And in the end, I'll finally get the recognition I deserve!"_

_Aerran laughed on the other end of the phone, "Careful Mar, don't bite off more than you can chew. That American kid is a beast!"_

_"Sure thing. Just be ready to nab that cute Italian once I clear the way, okay?"_

_"Got it!"_

Bastard! What the hell am I doing here?" Romano asked angrily as Antonio dragged him into the line to get tickets for the carnival.

"What? I told you yesterday, Lovi! Feli is going with Alfred and Mathew. And in the mean time, the two of us will go on this super lovey dovey date~" Antonio cheered, little hearts and flowers practically popping up around his head, no doubt filled with unrealistic thoughts and expectations for this date that was barley consented.

"No way! You bastard! I don't want to go on a stupid date, not with a bastard like you anyways. And especially not to a stupid carnival filled with a whole lot of other really stupid bastards!" Lovino halfheartedly attempted to pull his hand out of the Spaniards hold. And to his greatest surprise, Antonio actually let him go and he stumbled back.

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD!? I could have killed myself! Don't do dumb shit!" He growled getting his balance back.

Antonio sighed, lowering his head. "Lovino, do you... really not want to be here with me? What did I do wrong?"

Fuck.

Romano seriously was not expecting that!

It's not like... Not like he hated Antonio or anything. In fact, he was almost tempted to say that he was in lov- A VERY STRONG LIKE! Which was as pretty much as good as it got for the angry little Italian.

The Spaniard unfortunately held a very special place in his heart. And he maybe did want to be here with him, just for a little while! Cause... maybe the stupid bastard deserved it? He had been being rather mean to him lately. And that seemed unusual shouldn't they be getting closer to each other? Especially considering the hot sex they had recently...

"Lovi?" Antonio questions, seeing the teen go bright red with the memory. "Looooooovi! Any one home?" He steps closer, leaning down so that they're eye level to one another.

Lovino snaps out of it, "Back up! We're in public!" He says, still embarrassed and pushing in front of Toni. "We're next in line, idiot! Get up here before i decide to go home!"

Antonio's eyes fill with tears, "Lovi~ Thank you! you are always so nice to me! You must be an angel sent from heaven~

"Stop talking like a drunk, you bast- What the hell! What are you crying for!?" He ask, turning around to see to the streams coming down from Toni's eyes.

"Happy tears, Lovi! I'm so happy~" He goes to hug him but Lovino stops him with a swift punch to the gut.

"Cut it out, bastard! I'm uncomfortable with all your damn PDA, and your crying is annoying so stop it- I said don't touch me!

"Fosososososos~"

Eventually, the two make it inside the park (By some kind of miracle, Romano hasn't killed Antonio, and said Spaniard hasn't smothered our Roma to death with love)!

"Lovi! Lovi! Let's ride the pirate ship first! Can we? Please! I really want to ride the ship!"

Antonio grabbed the Italians hand in his own as he steered him in the direction of said ride. Lovino looked up at the ride, however, with more than a little hesitation.

The pirate ship ride was a colossal swinging ship that went back and forth up to 65 feet in the air, alternating between speeds. In a word, it could be describe as intimidating, with its old fashion out side design of unstable creaky boards and spider webs. Not to mention the general concept of being trusted up in to the air free falling back down just to be thrusted back up the other way and repeat.

Just the idea made little Lovino feel sick to his stomach...

"Please, Lovino?"

"Damn it bastard! What's your affinity for stupid ships!?" He shouted, pulling a brightly smiling Antonio all the way in line.

"Fososo~ I don't know Lovi, I some times like to think that I was a fearsome pirate in a past life. Muy salvaje! I ruled the seas with an iron fist and lived life on the edge!"

Romano rolled his eyes.

"And now you're just an annoying Spanish bastard with a boring life and nothing better to do than follow me around all the time.

Antonio smiled, a not exactly dangerous but peculiar gleam in his eyes.

"Not as boring as you'd think, mi amor."

Lovino rolled his eyes, only slightly curious to Antonio's cryptic comment. "I'm an Italian," he mumbled, "and a Vargas at that! No stupid hunk of flying wood scares me! We'll get on this and then any other ride that thinks it's tuff! HAHAHA~"

Reaching the front of the line, Antonio and Lovino were lead to the last vacant seats at the the back of the ride, facing out to the sky. They were instructed on the proper way to buckle up the safety belts that would prevent any unfortunate accidents, then staff went on to check that everyone was secure.

"All right, have fun!" The Asian looking woman with pretty pink flowers in her hair, smiled cheerfully as they all scrambled off the boat, preparations complete.

On cue, the ship roared to life, slowly it began to rock back and forth.

Roma's breath caught in his throat nervous terror slowly rising below the surface of his confident facade. His heart began to pound and a single drop of sweat formed at his temple. Anxiously, his eyes stayed glued to the ground he desperately wished to return to, then the ship began to pick up its pace.

Antonio, blissfully unaware of Roma's internal freak out, continued swinging his legs over the two inches they hovered above the wooden bottom, in an attempt to coax the ship into moving faster. He looked out at the beautiful blue sky before him. It was littered with a few grayish clouds; perhaps there would be rain later?

"Stupid fucking ride..." he heard his companion mumble shakily, "YOU DON'T SCARE ME BASTARD!" He looked over to see a trembling Lovino bang his fist hard on the railing in front of them.

"Lovi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine bastard!"

If the tears springing to life in his eyes didn't contradict that statement, then the yelp he gave when the ship suddenly swung in to the air higher than before sure did.

Lovino screamed bloody murder when the ship was thrown back to the ground at a speed that could have killed every passenger had it not been a ride. Antonio grabbed hold of the Italian's

hand, out of fear that he would jump out the machine in panic!

"Lovi! You're clearly distressed! I thought you said you liked the big scary rides better cause you're a Vargas!?"

"I know what I said bastard! Don't patronize me like some kind of ch- AAHHH!" His own fears cutting him off, Lovino dove to the side, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's waist burying his face in his lap.

"L-Lovi?" Toni stuttered in shock of the sudden display of affection, cheeks a slight red.

"Don't. Speak!" He demanded in to the fabric of Antonio's jeans. A little more than slightly embarrassed, it was all he could do to not take out his frustrations on Toni's to close for comfort vital regions.

He gripped a little tighter when ever the ship was thrown back down, slightly loosen when it started back to the top.

After a while, Lovino felt a gentle hand, slowly petting his head. It would play with the ends of his hair, taking special care to avoid the pretruding curl in front. Slowly, his nerves settled and his heart rate returned to something more acceptable. His expression softened as he became less and less aware of the motion of the ride.

"Lovi," Antonio whispered after a while, "it's over."

Still partially on the Spaniard's lap,Lovino looked up to see crew unseating the other passengers, then *click click*

The girl from before smiled, snapping two pictures of him and Toni. She handed one to the Spaniard. "Complimentary photo? You two look adorable!" She giggled fiendishly at the one still in her hands before putting it away in a folder labeled "BL"

The two walked off with a strug.

"So, Lovi, I've been think very hard about this and..." Antonio sounded nervous as he spoke with out making eye contact. He swollowed hard before he continued, "I'd like to, at some point today, tell you a little about my past..." he winced at the end of the statement as he waited for Roma to respond.

"Okay, bastard. I guess I have been sort of curios." The Italian smiled, an expression no one was accustomed to seeing on his face.

Half way across town, a nearly identical Italian was starting with the wide eyed fascination of a five year old at the peacock who strutted proudly across the grass before him.

The peacock was in full bloom; livid blue feathers sprayed with a variety of greens purples and oranges flowered out. He strolled along regully, holding his head up high in a majestic manner. When a smaller and infinitely less colorful peacock walks in to view, he loses any poise he once carried, leaping forward in an attempt to garner her attention.

But it doesn't always work. And as the shameless bird is promptly ignored and recovers from the resulting depression, he casually turns to discover another potential mate. The cycle repeats itself.

"Vee~" Feliciano giggles, "That silly bird is just like Papa! He's always going after the ladies... Vee! So is fratello! He has quite the eye for pretty lad- VEE!"

A young woman with short blond hair and green eyes walks by and the Italian runs for her at once.

"VEE! YOU SURE ARE A PRETTY LADIE! WHAT LOVELY EYES VEE! SO CUTE YOU MAKE -A MY HEART DO THE FLUTTER FLUTTER BANG BANG HAPPY WITH A SMILEY FACE, IF YOU KNOW I MEAN!" Practically jumping back and forth around the amused girl, Feli smiles on as he slips an arm around her shoulders, "So what's it gonna be, bella, you want to go out with me? Vee! We can get pasta! It will be a good time! Trust me, I'm Italian~"

"Well, umm..." before the girl could answer, a blond man walks up behind her, pulling her in to him protectively. Glaring at Feli, he pats her head.

"Never trust an Italian with your money or your sister!" He turns to walk away, "Come on Elise." He spoke softer than what one would expect of him.

The girl nodded happily running to catch up with him, "Of course, big brother!"

Matthew and Alfred watched in mute fascination as Feliciano sighed before the smile back on his face and he waved. "Maybe next time bella, Vee!"

"Feli," Alfred laughed when the teen had returned, "Dude! You totally act just like that whacky bird! Hahahaha!"

"Vee?" He smiles innocently, in mild confusion.

"You say it's your father and Romano who have similar traits of the peacock," Matthew giggled, "but from the looks of it, You're three peas in a pod!"

Figuring it out at last, Feli laughs along with the twins.

Originally, the three had no plans to go to the petting zoo. But when an advertisement for the place spurred an argument on whether they kept ghost or aliens there, Alfred felt the only way to make his twin and "fratello" believe, was to show them physical proof! Thus, they ended up here enjoying the exhibits and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Alfred was keeping himself busy, peaking around corners and under rocks for things beyond our sight. And Feliciano was on his regular hunt for cuties who may be wondering around to squeal at little petting zoo animals.

But, since the beginning around the time when they first pick Feli up for the grand tour, Matthew couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. And though he had his doubts in the beginning, that maybe he was just being paranoid, he was almost certain now.

Matthew could just feel it; the feeling of being stared at. Not him of course, he was practically inevitable. But when it came to his beloved brother, Mattie had something of a sixth sense. Some one was watching his Alfred, very closely, he could just feel it! Usually, he would be burning with jealousy at this feeling. But from the intensity of the gaze, one could conclude that the mystery person was not after romance.

Then there was the car.

He thought it weird from the start, seeing an expensive looking black foreign car with tinted windows in their "No where important or exciting at all" little neighborhood. Can you imagine his surprise and suspicion when he continued to see it through out the day? Slowly driving a block behind them, turning abruptly around corners, or even casually strolling past in an attempt to be inconspicuous.

It sent a shiver up his spine...

He wouldn't say anything just yet though. He knew his lover inside and out; blowing things out of proportion was his specialty. He'd want the whole thing to be a huge deal with ninjas and aliens and somehow it would all fall back to the thing he blamed for most things that didn't go how he wanted them to: communism.

Mattie rolled his eyes. This was probably nothing anyways!

As much as he use to try to deny it and over compensate, there's one truth that will haunt Lovino till the day he dies, the same way it has since he could walk: he is short.

Not that he ever really minded it all that much. After all, he had an excuse when ever he didn't feel like reaching high up to grab things or to jump to the front of group photos. But now, he could safely say it was some what of a disadvantage.

For the third time since the pair exited the gigantic swinging creaky old ship of death, Lovino had to walk up to a ride that he wasn't too sure that he wanted to ride to begin with. He'd watch as Antonio exchanged pleasantries with the crew in charge of said ride, before the Spaniard's face would drop.

"I'm really sorry, sir. You can get on at any time, but a couple particular rides we offer here are set up for a very particular hight and weight class. Your friend just doesn't qualify." They'd turn to Lovino, smiling apologetically, "I think you might do better with a less intense source of entertainment."

Of course he would nod, always the more understanding one. But he still felt bad. Having to watch the smile slowly fade from Toni's face. How his shoulders would tense up as he turned to walk away.

Romano couldn't stand it! To be the reason why the Spaniard couldn't have as much fun as he wanted.

"Hey, bastard, if you really want to ride one of those mechanisms of death and destruction, I'm sure you'll vomit, but go ahead. I'll wait here for you."

"No," was the man's only response.

Antonio was at a loss. He couldn't understand why all theses fucking bastards wouldn't let his sweet little Lovi get on the rides with him!

Each time, the same excuse. And each time, he could see his Lovino grow more and more distressed. What the hell is wrong with people!?

Antonio turned away, attempting to compose himself. No way he was going anywhere with out the Italian teen, separating them was never even a possibility. But at the same time, Romano was sure to start blaming himself soon if things didn't improve! Only choice: abandon the thrill rides he was accustomed to...

They walked around in silence for a while, before Toni gasped in delight.

"Lovi! Come on, I've been dying to ride this one all day!" That said, they jumped into the non-existent line before being let in almost immediately. Sitting down in the prettiest one he could see, the Spanish man delicately placed the confused Italian on the opposite side across from him, and began to spin the wheel placed artfully at the center.

"Are you serious? The teacups?"

Antonio simply laughed.

Lovino smile, looking away from the man's infectious happiness.

"Lovi," he said softly. And when said Italian looked back to respond to him, he was surprised to to find an expression of pleading vulnerability. "Lovi, I didn't come here today just to pay around. There's something that I really need to tell you." Antonio's jaw clenched for a moment before he chuckled, " but I hardly think that the teacups is an appropriate place for that. I actually got on this ride cause you're too tiny and cute for all the things I'd usually be on at the carnival.

That sure snapped Romano out of it.

"You stupid tomatoes bastard! I'll show you cute!" With red staining his cheeks, Lovino leapt forward, grabbing the wheel and spinning it wildly, causing the little ceramic China to move like an out of control spin top.

"Fosososososo~"

Feliciano and Alfred sang out happily with the karaoke machine to some song about ridiculous stereotypes as they paraded around on stage, causing the few people who were also at the family restaurant at the time to laugh at their antics, almost falling out their chairs.

The trio had long left the zoo, in favor of food. And it seemed that 'Felix's Family Fun Restaurant' was the only place that served endless pasta, burgers, and pancakes at all hours of the day.

Plus they had a karaoke machine! That was a huge bonus considering how Feli loved to sing and Alfred lived to perform.

As soon as they arrived, the two hit the stage to first sing a well known song about delicious tomatoes, before moving on to other such humorous pieces for the kids like Yankee Doodle. In the mean time, Matthew had sat down to order their respective obsessions.

When the food finally arrived, they bowed to their pleased audience then jumped from the stage to tackle their plates.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred said, inconspicuously between bites, you've noticed that guy, right?" He nodded over to a table on the side of the room. Marso's hat was pushed down over his scared face, and he had ordered nothing but a bottle of vodka.

No surprise, it was the man Matthew kept getting glimpses of following them.

"Yeah, Al. I keep seeing him around, think we're being tailed?" Alfred nods, chugging back his Coca-Cola.

"Vee!" Feli cheers, fratello Al is a lot more perceptive than I thought at first! How'd you notice him all the way in the shadows?"

Alfred grinned smugly, ignoring the fact that Feli kind of just admitted to thinking he was stupid, "Well, sometimes you can just tell when someone's got there eyes on your property! He keeps watching my Mattie! That will never fly!"

Matthew thunked Alfred on the head, cheeks bright red, "Who's property over here?"

"Ouch, Damn Mattie! It was a compliment!"

Feli laughs happily, accustomed to his lovey dovey brothers flirting already.

They watched the man pick up his phone and call someone. He started directly at them as he did so, making their blood run cold.

The rest of the day was spent with less tension for the two.

The Spamano couple traveled from kiddie ride to kiddie ride, thoroughly enjoying the other's company. After discovering that the line for the air balloon was approximately a Six hour wait, they turned their attentions to the bumper cars.

Probably not the best idea they ever had.

After an epic battle that Lovino came out victorious in, they had crashed one car beyond repair, smashed in three others and knocked over half the safety glass designed to be impenetrable. It shattered. Around fifty hundred thousand dollars worth of damage.

It was hilarious!

Promising to send a check, Lovino dragged Toni to the game area to see what challenge they had to offer. There was a bunch of different booths to choose from. Romano ran up to a little skill test with mini hoops.

The game itself some what resembled basket ball. There were three hoops lined up next to each other. And a basket of orange balls sitting on the counter. There were lots of really nice prized too. In the front, little figurines and chibis. Farther back, larger things like fans and normal sized dolls. But in the very back, with all the huge stuffed prizes, Antonio saw what had attracted the Italian over to begin with: a gigantic stuffed tomato! Six times the size of the teens head, it was way larger than even the big tomato pillow his papa had given him as a birthday present years ago.

He started at the red deliciousness in a state of stunned lust, until three words escaped his lips, "I want it..."

And of course, Antonio was more than willing and able to get his little Lovi anything he wanted.

The Spaniard spent a good twenty seven dollars, trying again and again to shoot three times in a row so he could get the big prize. He managed an army of small and medium sized prizes, but could never get the last one. Then it hit him.

He probably wouldn't have noticed until he was broke, if he didn't throw the ball just right in a way that it sat perfectly on top of the little plastic circle.

The first two hoops worked just fine cause they were the exact same size. However, closer inspection would show that the last hoop was half an inch smaller in diameter, making it impossible for the ball to go through.

The game was rigged.

Antonio's blood boiled.

"Excuse me, mi amigo, I think we have a little problem here..." he chuckled, surpressing his anger none to well.

The greasy short fat man sat down his half eaten hotdog before turning to them.

"What?" He wined irritably.

"The ball, amigo. There's no way to win this game."

Fear flashed in the man's beady eyes for just a moment, then he seemed to loose interest. "So? You mad you don't always win? Sorry kid, no gold star this time around! Hehehe!" A trail of saliva went down his chin as he bellowed. His teeth corn colored, and breath holding no secrets as to the foods he indulged in.

"Sir..." Toni swollowed back the rage, "I'm just trying to get that prize for him!"

Unconcerned, he scratched at the multicolored flakes gathered at the edge of his receding hair line, then promptly rolled his eyes at Antonio. He was reaching back to slip his dirty fingers into his sweaty rank pants and scratch, when he noticed Lovino.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What a hot piece of ass! How much would it cost to get a cute thing like you to get on my special ride? HEHEHE-ACK!"

Before he could even finish laughing or Lovino could respond to the indignity, Antonio had snatched the man up by his throat in a way that surely made any form of breathing impossible.

The man looked in to the eyes of a deranged animal and made a mess of his all ready dirty pants.

"I-I'm sorry *hack!* man.. l-l-let me me..."

"Shut it filth!" The Spaniard stated with a pout, as if he wasn't dangling the man a foot above the ground by his throat.

"ANTONIO?!" Lovino screamed behind him.

The Spaniard seemed to snap out of a trance and drop the man immediately.

"That's not funny, bastard! Don't do that to people no matter how gross they are!"

"Apologize..." he mumbled to the scared man, who looked up in confusion, "I SAID APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE TO MY LOVI RIGHT NOW YOU FILTHY PIECE OF CRAP!"

Needless to say, Antonio got the giant vegetable-fruit along with a full refund and most heartfelt apology the man could muster.

"Seriously bastard, you didn't have to go that far. Loosing your temper like a child..."

Lovino sighed. He really was upset with Antonio over how he acted, but afterwards, he had taken him to the Ferris wheel to watch the sunset.

Fiery red sun ended it's dalliance with clear blue sky in favor of retreating behind the horizon, leaving only scattered traces of pale light in it's wake.

"I grew up that way, you know..." Antonio finally spoke since the incident, Lovino in turn scooted forward to hear his every word.

"I grew up in an orphanage. Never knew any patents or real siblings. For years, I grew up surrounded by bad people, they ushered me from home to home... there were so many people who tried taking advantage of me in so many ways, I became wary and hostile towards everyone!"

He laid back in the seat, closing his eyes to the memories.

Lovino patiently waited for him to continue, mutely taking in all that he says.

"I don't quite remember how old I was the first time, ten? Eleven maybe..." he looked at Lovino in such a sympathetic way. Turned over and buried his face in the teen's lap, much the sameway the Italian had done to him earlier when he was afraid on the pirate ship ride.

Not knowing exactly how to react to an Antonio who acts like this, Roma flailed his arms in panic. Toni was exposing a sensitive subject, talking about things it hurt to remember and desperate for Lovino to understand and listen without judgement!

He took a deep breath, putting himself in the Spaniard's shoes. He really REALLY cared about Antonio; He wanted to be there for even at the worse of times. And he knew there was nothing man could possibly say make him stop looking him so deeply!

What could he do, but pet his head reassuringly.

"Go on, Antonio, you can tell me anything."

Think smiled into his boyfriend lap, and nodded his head.

He began again. This time with a little more confidence.

"Well, Lovi, I was around ten or so. I was at 'Little World's house for young minds.' The women at the previous orphanage had discoveredI had quite the head for art, and shipped me off as fast as they could. You see, I was a bit of a loner at that place. Reserved and with drawn, I made some people feel a bit uncomfortable. ReservedI was a pain to deal with to day the least, then... I'm not sure when it started, a couple weeks or maybe a couple days, but children started to disappear after I got there..."

Antonio looked up for some kind of reaction from the Italian teen, but Roma had remained open and understanding, he was content to hear the whole story before giving any opinions.

"Well, they looked for these kids, and eventually, drawn by the most horrific smell, they found them, rotting at the bottom of an old well pretty far into the woods. Everyone was mortified! So much so that the orphanage was disbanded and all the remaining kids placed in new care centers across the country... but it didn't stop there."

Lovino stopped abruptly the soothing circle motion he was making on Antonio's arm at the Spaniard's sudden change in tone. He looked down at the man, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, I was moved around for a couple years after that. No matter where I went, it kept happening; adults and children alike, they'd go missing then turn up dead. So, of course, I became a suspect."

Lovino nodded, starting to sweat a little, did he really want to hear this?

"I was put in police custody for about a week. That didn't last. I was quiet and we'll behaved through it all, I felt I had nothing to be afraid of. And suspicion started to dissipate when a kid from the last orphanage I was in, a church really, he went psycho and repeatedly stabbed on of the priests in the face..."

Lovino made a little 'O' shape with his mouth, his nerves finally calming. He was relieved.

"Yeah, well, I was shaken up beyond repair. They said it was some kind of emotional trauma. Because of that, and I still want fully trusted, they but me in a giant box for eight months. I got out of the crazy house the day before it burned to the ground. There weren't many survivors and I was terrified. So like any fifteen year old kid, I ran."

Lovino felt sorry for the man, leaned down and kissed his temple.

Antonio smiled, "I left Spain cause some people were looking for me, came here to Italy and started taking classes. I lived in a dorm room for a while before moving into that apartment. I got involved in art expositions and began teaching classes! I was really happy, my life became normal!"

Romano rolled his eyes but smiled. It seemed the story was ending.

"You know that gun I keep back at my place? I never felt quite safe, like there was someone from my past out to get me. So I keep it around and it calms my nerves. Do you understand, Lovi?"

All of a sudden, the Italian hugged the man tightly. The ride creaked slowly to the end.

"Listen bastard, I trust you and I'm here for you! You had a really hard time growing up, all that shit was really freaky! But none of it was your fault!"

"Well, Lovi..."

"And I'm not going to see you differently now. You're still the annoying bastard you've always been. Don't beat yourself up over those things, you're innocent!"

"But I-"

"Antonio, I'm really happy you told me all that, I know it must have been hard to talk about."

Lovino smiled brightly. It was the first time Antonio had ever seen such a beautiful genuine smile.

"Lovino, there is one more thing you really need to know..."

The Ferris wheel came to a halt, and the doors opened suddenly, filling the little area inside with cool night air.

"Alright, folks. Enjoy your night!" A burly conductor said, motioning for the two to exit.

Antonio sighed, shamefully, before following Lovino out.

They walked around for a while, and with a shrug, Antonio's mood lightened. He reached out to hold his Lovi's hand, and for once, the teen didn't curse him out or pull away.

They got on a couple more rides after that. Including a giant swing that Lovino used to attempt to grab the moon and pull it out the sky.

Toni laughed at his antics.

"Hey, Lovi, lets do that next!" Antonio bounced like kid on a sugar high as he pointed to the little fortune teller booth.

There was a sign that said "Madam clairvoyance: fortune telling, Palm and heart readings."

"I don't want to." Lovino sneared in distaste.

"Oh, Lovi, it will be fun!" The Spaniard giggled, pulling his boyfriends over who just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

The old woman stared up at the two, eyes wide when they land on Antonio. Not in a perverted type way, or the lusting way in which Antonio was use to. She scanned shiftily in a way that seemed to look almost past him. Then she scoffed.

"What an odd pair you two are." Her voice was heavily accented, British perhaps, and raspy from age, "And yet... there is much love present."

Lovino took a step back, Antonio just winked wrapping an arm around him.

"Get off of me you idiot bastard!"

"Don't be scared, Lovi! She'll read or hearts not eat them!"

"Romano scoffed, but walked forward anyway, noticing how the old woman's eyes were yet to leave Antonio.

"You, take a seat and give me your hand." Antonio obediently sat in the little wooden antique chair in font of her stand. "You," she began in that raspy voice, closing her eyes, "are isolated." She opened her eyes but didn't let go of his hand even when Toni pulled lightly with a suddenly very anxious and worried smile.

"Yes, your heart is very isolated and lonely. As if it is over come with the sadness and yearning of a life spent locked away. It's missing something; calling out for someone to fill the emptiness you feel with love and trust." She didn't smile as she spoke, but her eyes did soften when they shifted to an intrigued Romano then back to Antonio.

"Don't worry, young man. I know the pains of a lonely heart, it is not pleasant. But you are very close to acquiring the love you so desperately crave." She let go of his hand and Antonio got up, nodding with a soft smile, "Thank you, miss."

"Now, the boy."

Lovino was weary, this lady seemed to hit the nail right on the head with Antonio. She was probably a genuine article, not a fake like he first assumed. And he wasn't to sure he wanted her to read him. But that stupid tomato bastard pushed him forward and sat him down, despite his protest.

The woman's hands were freezing despite the summer heat, and she stared into him with piercing ice-blue eyes. He shifted in his seat, the stare made him feel uncomfortably exposed. He looked away, but could still feel her examining every inch of him closely.

"Boy," she said at last, causing Lovino to turn and make direct eye contact, "you are suffering from multiple conditions. Bullet heart, in pain and bleeding out. Locked heart, reveling in uncertainties. Burned heart, still feeling the burn of past disappointments. Dream heart, ignoring both the good and bad parts of reality. And..." She dropped Lovino's hand suddenly and looked at him with fear.

"What's wrong!" He asked petrified at her sudden actions.

The woman shook her head twice, "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"What's the matter!?" Antonio screamed out, extremely concerned.

The physic looked away from the both of them with a grave expression. "I've only ever seen someone with your condition once or twice, years and years ago... You have dead heart."

"W-what does that mean!?" Antonio asked panicky.

"You are alive, Lovino. Yet on the inside, you are so numb and cold and bitter. I thought you could have your heart fixed. But you very soul is to... It's like a shattered mirror: to hopelessly broken to fix."

There was along pause as the wait of those words sunk in.

"Like, um, excuse me! Can we get this line, like moving or what ever?" A blond guy says poping a gum bubble and putting his hands on his hips.

"Felix~! You're being extremely rude!" A brunet says, walking up beside him.

"But, Toris~"

"No, of course. I'm sorry, were done. I'd hate to hold up the line!" Lovino chuckles with a forced smile and heart breaking sad eyes. "Come on, bastard, lets go." He walked away and Antonio ran after him.

"Lovino Vargas! You need to learn to let the light in! It's the only way to fix the mirror!" She screamed after them, as they got further away. "But then again, living your entire life looking in a mirror at all your faults, is how you ended up in this position in the first place... Now! How can I help you to love birds today?" The woman smiles at her newest customers.

Toris blushed, lowering his head, but not arguing against the 'Love birds' bit.

"Teehee~ A love fortune of course!" Felix giggles.

Lovino was waking at first, then he began to run. He ran straight past the front gate, past the parking lot where Antonio's car was, and kept on running, ignoring the Spaniard calling out him.

Eventually, he had to stop running cause, eventually, he got lost! The carnival wasn't exactly around the corner, it was pretty far away actually.

Roma stopped, slumped none too gently against a brick wall, and took a full ten minutes to catch his breath. Once he did, he started to cry, and finally began to rain.

It took Toni exactly forty three minutes to locate the Italian. Frantically, he turned a corner, looking around wildly. He almost in relief when the teen walked over to the tomato red car and got in.

Silently, he drove back to his studio. Lovino just cried softly, even a Antonio let them in and took a on the creaky stool across from him.

"I, I just can't let go..." the Italian sniffled out eventually, "I'm so dense and selfish and immature! I can't let go of my resentment or petty jealousy! I'm no good, not to anyone! Even my own father can't stand me! Why am I like this?" He looked down at his reflection in the glass table in front of him. Toni jumped a little as the teen slammed his fist on the table, crackling it.

"I don't mean to be, but I'm- I'm just!" Lovino choked on his words, sobbing violently.

"Lovino," Antonio whispers in the trembling boys ear, after suddenly getting up from his creaky stool and pulling the young Italian close, "You give so much of yourself, with out asking anything in return or even asking for a 'thank you.' So very thoughtful to your brother and friends, always putting other people above yourself. Truly, you are a sweetheart, and one day you will be able to share that; not only with your father and brothers, but the rest of the world as well. You are a very good person, Lovino."

He pushed Lovi away, just enough to kiss the top of his head, and wipe away the tears that were now overflowing from the young Italian's eyes.

"You're, you're a lying bastard!" The teen persisted, doing his best to wipe clear the tears that refused to stop. Antonio shook his head.

"And I love you. Even if no one else in the world sees how utterly amazing you are, I've seen it since day one. You are irritable and rash and impulsive," Romano grunts, punching the Spaniard halfheartedly in the abs, Antonio chuckles, kissing his forehead again. "You are also sweet and gullible and kind and cute and honest and fair and helpful and encouraging and everything I could ever want in another person. I can only dream of ever seeing those qualities reflected in my self! I love you, I love everything about you!"

It got quiet. Lovino had stopped crying, instead stood nearly paralyzed with embarrassment, pressed against Antonio's chest. Who, in the meantime, was struggling to catch his breath after not breathing between his sentences."L-love is an action word." Lovi finally managed to mumble, "prove it bastard."

Antonio peered down at the little Italian. "Lovi, if that's what you really want, I'll tell you a secret about me that no one else in the entire world knows." Lovino looks up at him and nods encouragingly. "I just... I just hope you can still look at me the same once you know the truth. It's a terrible part to the story I told you earlier, and chances are very unlikely. But I love you so much Lovi, for you, I'll risk it..."

He took a deep breath, "It was a coincidence that that boy stabbed the priest while I was in custody, I-"

"Oh!" Lovino squeaked in surprise, as Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy' blared from his cellphone, sufficiently cutting off Antonio before he could even finish his first sentence. The Italian scrambled around his pocket searchingly for his device.

"Hello?" He answered, finally locating it and seeing Mathew's name on the caller ID. Last he heard, Mathew was showing Feli around a zoo or something, but that was hours ago...

There was a lot of noise and banging on the other end. The distinct drum of rain and sound of splashing puddles was evidence that the caller was outside. Lovino frowned, then his eyes widened in shock at a scream. "Hello? Mathew! What's going on!?"

"Romano!" Mathew screeched on the other end, he was obviously out of breath and in tears. "There's so many of them! J-just chasing us! They got Alfred! I-I don't know what to do!"

"Mathew, tell me were you are! I'm on my way!" He practically yelled into the receiver, as he grabbed his umbrella and headed for the door, Antonio on his heels.

"W-were running down an alley way, it's close to the park next to our pet shop... Please h- HURRY! AHHHH!"

There was a crash as Mathew screamed, he could also hear his brother screaming and crying in the background.

"MATHEW!?" Lovino yelled, panic taking over.

"W-were fine for now! Please, we'll head for your apartment! Just come, Feliciano is injured and... and Alfred!" He broke off in to unintelligible sobs and Lovino feared the worst.

"JUST!" he took a deep breath, "Just calm down!" He was in the car, Antonio zooming in the direction of Lovino's building, "We'll be there so-"

*BANG!*

The sound of gunfire cut his sentence short and he froze.

"MATELLO!" He heard is brother streak in fear and desperation. There was a 'CRACK' then the line went dead.


	8. 8Stormy night of idiot angels

_Mattie! What are you doing back here!? I told you to take Feli and run!" Alfred yeled from his place against the dumpster side._

_Mathew had lost his sense of reaon and threw the phone in his race to scamper back to where he heard the gun shot ring out from; back to Alfred._

_And it would seem his intuition didnt lead him astraythere was a large man even larger muscles standing by with a gun, as his American grown brother sat slumped indignantly next to piles of trash, two bullet holes in his chest and one in his leg. Yet the naturally loud man still refused to quiet down, yelling for Mathew to run away._

_The Canadian twin had no intention of doing anything of the sort._

_He quickly picked up a discarded glass bottle laying nearby and chucked it at the mans head. He dodged it, but the little distraction provided Mathew enough time to run over and knock the gun out the mans hand and deliver a charageous punch to the jaw. The man flew in to the brick wall of the nearby building, and passed out from the impact._

_"Mattie! There are more coming! I need you to run away from here, now!"_

_The Canadian ignored the man's plead, practically run to his disabled form. He placed a gentle hand over the two holes in his brother's chest. It looked painful, a fact punctuated as Alfred coughed up some of the blood building up in his lungs._

_Time had stopped for a moment as Matthew leaned forward and kissed his beloved softly, he pulled away making eye direct contact. The moment ended as the sound of heavy footsteps marching through the rain in their direction was heard just a little ways away._

_Alfred was terrified. He had twice attempted to get up, but with one leg twisted irregularly and the other housing a bullet, coupled with the holes in his chest making any and every task difficult, running away was simply not possible._

_"Mat, run away, find some place safe and hide!"_

_The Canadian made a move to lift him up, "I'll carry you with me!" He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Alfred shook his head, pushing away, "they're to close, you can't run as fast if at all supporting me, and what if you slip? Mattie, I love you so much, but-"_

_"I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" Matthew cried, leaping forward to hug his brother tightly, "We promised to be together till the day we died. That's not today... and if it is, I'll be by your side!" Alfred was brash, reckless, jealous, over zealous, had a eating disorder, a potty mouth and was kinda an idiot. But he was an idiot angel! His sweet Alfie! And he couldn't die alone like this; it just wasn't right!_

_Alfred was a bit irritated at this display of untimely defiance, but this was Matthew; brother, best friend, business partner, love of his life. He was always more timid and slightly frail, but he had a kind soul and a strong heart. A heart completely dedicated to Alfred. Some how they had become each other's reason for living. But that was a double edge sword as they were each other's greatest strength and weakness._

_It was cruel, but he needed Matthew to keep living, even if he was gone..._

_Watching his brother cry, Alfred casually leaned over, grabbing something, before righting himself again. He smiled that dopey grin of his, "No way in hell I'd ever let you die because of me, how could I ever forgive myself?" Footsteps and shouting grew louder and there was a crack of thunder through the rain._

_"Alfred?" Mattie asked, looking up into those sad shining blue eyes, "what are you..."_

_"Mat, Mattie, Matthew, I love you to the moon and back again, across the stars and through every inch of every galaxy, in and out of every dimension in every way possible, I love you. Do you believe me?" Matthew nodded, "Do you love me too?" Matthew nodded again frantically._

_"I love you more than anything Alfred!"_

_"That's good..." Alfred smiled wide, "Now, go find something or someone else to love. Cause I'm going to die here and you going to keep living. Find something to live for."_

_Matthew was petrified as Al bought the discarded gun from the unconscious man up to his head. The shouting was so close, just around the corner now._

_Alfred leaned forward and kissed his lover sweetly, "Live," he whispered. And he hoped with everything he was that his little Canadian brother would be okay with out him. Because he loved him enough to die for him._

_And he proved that._

_Matthew's ears rang at the deafening sound of a gun going off right in front of him. Alfred was still smiling, but it was hollow and the red steaming down the side of his face told him that the small possibility of him missing didn't happen._

_He never wanted to move again, He wanted to stay with Alfred and put a bullet in his own head._

_But the American's words echoed in his head.!_

_Slowly, he stood up, slightly disoriented, he turned around and began to run away, down the alley. His heart beat fast in both sorrow and anger at the voices laughing behind him at his brother's lifeless body._

_He'll forever have nightmare of the light painfully being shot out of Alfred eyes, and will never forget the sickening feeling of his blood splattering across his skin_.

Antonio was frustrated beyond belief.

All he wanted to do was come clean and confess his sins to the boy he loved. Why was the whole universe making this so difficult when he had finally found the courage to talk about his past? First on the Ferris wheel, then the ride back to his place was too tense, now when given the perfect opportunity to spill his guts, he ended up back in the car, racing to save the three 'fratellos' from gangsters!

Not that he could really blame them. They were victims of circumstance as much as he was. But he couldn't help but feel a little upset, even in all his panic.

He risked a glance at Lovino. The Italian was ghostly pale, wide eyes strowded with terror and and resentment. But Antonio knew better than to think that the resent was aimed at Feliciano or either of his bosses. No, Lovino was filed with hate, hate for himself.

He knew all theses bad people where targeting him, and Feli was just cursed to share his face. He was going to accuse himself of causing all of this and then take the full blame for any tragedy that may befall this night.

Antonio shook his head sadly. He wasn't sure if he could find the right words to pull the teen out of the darkness once it claimed him... or maybe this was just another opportunity?

Driving way over the speed limit, it didn't take long to reach their destination. Lovino immediately scrambled out the car, looking around the building and down side streets. In his panic, he tripped over a rock and fell, scraping his arm.

He ignored the burning sensation, swatting Toni away when he attempted to help him up. He was panicked, even for the situation he was overly panicked to the point where he lost all rational thoughts and was ready to simply break down.

He staggers to his feet, not bothering to open the umbrella in his hands, "Fratello!? Matthew, Alfred! Where are you bastard!?"

Only a crack of thunder answered him, causing him to both yelp and fall again, this time into a muddy puddle, simultaneously.

He got up, shakily, took two steps, and fell back to the ground.

Had his treacherous legs lost the will to go on?

He laid there for a few moments, frustration building to the point of tears and contemplating if it was worth it to get up.

Eventually, the Spaniard behind him made the decision for him. Lifting the boy to his feet, he waited for him to get some sence of balance before letting him stand on his own. But his hands remained on him.

Toni started calculating at the Italian in his grip.

The boy was clearly loosing it. His skin was cold and clammy, pink tinted eyes were developing dark circles of stress and heart was beating erratically. Even the the hair curl he found so adorable was crooked irregularly. It was as if ever nerve in his body was tensed up like a tight coil, ready to spring!

"Lovi, calm down. Breath. I've got you, everything will be okay," he said disarmingly, bringing the soaked teen in for a hug.

Lovino attempted to push away but was just held closer, "I- I need to! Fratello! He's-!"

"Hush, mi ángel idiota pánico, just listen..." Antonio put his head up and listened closely to everything around him. Lovino quickly strained his ears to do the same, calming considerably in the other's arms.

At first, there was just the steady beat of rain around them, and the sound of distant cars.

But then there was something else. Something like glass breaking and then a muffled scream not too far away.

"Feli!" Romano stated with certainty. Grabbing Antonio's hand, he took off with him in the direction of the scream.

Feliciano Vargas had never been so terrified in his entire life!

One minute he and his two new fratello were enjoying the end of a great day. They had gotten ice cream after going to the restaurant, and sat lazily telling stories in front of their pet shop to wrap up their good time.

The next minute they're surround by a bunch of scary men with guns and angry faced.

Then they wouldn't listen when he tried to explain he wasn't Romano, and they didn't pay attention when Mattelo pressed or when big brother Alfred told them to go away (His exact words were 'fuck off, you spineless shit-faced pussies!' But this is little Feli so...)!

They had to run away, but the men still chased after them. One of them tried to grab Matthew and Al went a little berserk.

"Don't fucking touch him!" He screamed as he turned around and tried to fight them all at once. However, there were a lot more than in the alley the other day. As strong as he was, Alfred wouldn't win.

Matthew tried to help, but more guys showed up and Al assured them he'd be fine and they should run.

Matt grabbed his hand and the Italian caught the American's bright smile one last time before the Canadian began to drag him away.

They stopped, for just a moment, ducking into an arch way as Mattie fished around in his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"I'm calling your brother!" He stated, glancing over at the teary eyed boy for just a second.

He pressed call just as he heard shouted in Russian, so close it made his blood run cold.

Feli whimper pitifully beside him, hardly lowering in volume even when Matthew made a hush signal.

He mouthed, once he was sure the Italian was paying attention 'three, two, one!' And then they both made a mad dash being sopotted almost immediately by their pursuers.

As if just remembering it was there, Mattie lifted the phone to his ear and spoke, knocking over a trash can at the same time in a sorry attempt to slow the Russia men, hot on their tails.

There was a scream, it must have tripped somebody. He smiled dryly in hollow victory.

"Hello? Mathew! What's going on!?" Lovino panicked slightly on the other end of the phone at the scream.

"Romano!" Mathew screeched, he was out of breath and in tears, leg muscles sore from the intense physical strain that came with long distance running, "There's so many of them! J-just chasing us! They got Alfred! I-I don't know what to do!"

"Mathew, tell me were you are! I'm on my way!" He really didn't mean to freak Roma out so entirely, but this was an emergency situation.

"W-were running down an alley way, it's close to the park next to our pet shop... Please h- HURRY! AHHHH"

Mattie and Feliciano both did a little gasping scream as the trash can from earlier was thrown at them.

"W-where fine!" He assured Lovino who was surely having a panic attack by now.

The conversation didn't last long. There was a distant gun shot and Matthew turned around intermediary, glaring through the throng of Russian giants, fearing the worse for Alfred and abandoning his phone in his haste to get to his brother's side.

"Mattelo!" Feliciano called out, a greater great suddenly surging through his veins as he realized he had been abandoned.

He tried to run faster and shield his face from the merciless rain at the same time, but he was already exhausted. That secret reserve of energy he kept for quick retreats and never used when exercising with Ludwig, all but depleted.

But he knew he couldn't stop. His legs cramped and lungs screamed for air, begged him to take a break. But he knew if he slowed his current dwindling pace, he'd be captured or killed. Honestly, he wasn't sure which he would prefer...

Then, there was suddenly a tall chain link gate blocking his path and he cried out in true terror, a bit of snot dripping from his nose as he sobbed. There was no where left for him to go!

The foot steps slowly surrounded him as he was suddenly with grave company.

"I'm gonna die~" he squeaked horsely.

A smaller man than the bulky thugs stepped up, a familiar scar on his face, "Lovino 'Romano' P Vargas, you sure have made things difficult for me, haven't you?" Marso ran his fingers, irritated, through his now disheveled red hair.

Feli shook his head desperately as the man's cold hazel eyes narrowed on him.

"You sure are a lot of fucking trouble. But..." he retrieved a cigar out his breast pocket and lit it, inhaling the sweet cancer inducing chemicals, "you're just about the best system hacker we've ever had; invaluable. And the bid would be just so please with me if I brought you back."

Feliciano instinctual curled in on himself as Marso stepped closer.

Then there was a big crash, a few stunned gasp, one big annoyed sigh as a car drove a hole straight through the gate and sunny jumped out in all his stupid green mohawk glory. The pink giant Slash calmly opened the passenger side, shaking his head at his charge's rash actions. His overly passionate friend really could be reckless.

"Slash, Son, how nice of you to join our little party." Marso said sarcastically.

"Don't fucking call me that Apple dick!"

The insult didn't exactly make sense, but it provoked a hushed round of laughter from the other Russian men present.

Marso seathed, "what the hell do you want, brat? I've had enough of your interference!"

Sonny chuckled, "Well, I'm not nearly done interfering, prissy princess. I'm no letting you get away with any of this shit!"

This time, even in his state of terror, Feli laughed at the princess comment. And that seemed to set Marso off cause he promptly punched a hole in the car window, then swung his hand back and smacked Feliciano hard.

The boy cried out, the tangy taste of blood on his tongue as he spit out a tooth that had been knocked loose with the direct hit.

"HEY! ASS SHIT! Don't abuse the kid cause you're fucking anal as all hell!"

"I'm not sure that was such a good idea, Marso."

Sonny and Slash said respectively.

"Both of you shut the hell up! I can do what ever the fuck I want to this kid, or any of the disrespectful pawns behind me! Don't you dare fucking try to patronize me!"

As if to prove a point, he dealt Feli a firm and painful kick to the abdomen, firing off three rounds behind him to the men who had laughed at him. Each one hit a target and the Italian helplessly coughed up blood at the impact of the kick.

"DICK! YOU SICK FUCKER! THOSE WERE YOUR MEN! HOW COULD YOU- PETTY BITCH!" Sonny growled, at Marso's display of insanity.

"Sonny, the man's not mentally stable, we should go! NOW!"

"But... he just-"

"You're not getting away!" Marso growled, reloading his gun and firing off again.

Slash, not as dim as everyone thought, literally jumped over the car picked Sonny up and threw him across the hood to safety. He had just enough time to scream a 'Run kid!' to Feli before the bullet ripped through his liver.

"Argh- FUCK!" He yelled in pain. He was just able to hoist himself up into the backseat of the green jeep they arrived in, "Drive," he told the stunned Russian boy he just risked his life for. With out hesitation, he turned the ignition.

Sonny was in shock. He never existed Slash to do anything like that. Then again, he probably should have seen it coming. The man had the reputation of being dense, always the last to catch on, a complete idiot. But he had always been something of Sonny's guardian angel.

Marso shot at them a couple more times, but he was so distracted by his rage, he didn't realize the vehicle was headed straight for him until it was to late.

A double CRACK sound as his leg got caught under the front then back right tires.

"Fucking- ARGH! FUCK YOU!" He yelled spiteful at the retreating jeep. A middle finger was stuck out the driver's window.

His leg was broken, but his plans not entirely foiled.

At least that's what he thought until he saw the retreating figure off the Italian he'd been chasing getting further away.

"What the hell!? Do I have to spell it out for you idiots? Go fucking get him or join your comrades on the ground!" He growled to the few remaining men.

They ran off to follow orders, intimidated by the higher ranking man despite the he was now a traitor and ironically, also sitting on the ground due to having only one good leg.

Once they were far enough away, he relaxed, laying back on to the cold ground. He pulled three things out his pocket. First, another cigar and match to light it. Maybe the poison would be a bit like morphine for his throbbing shattered leg.

Then, his cell phone.

He slowly dialed Aeran's number, a number he had become accustomed to calling whenever he was on trouble broke hungry angry depressed or hurting.

"Hey Mar, need me to come pick you up?"

Marso chuckled, truly amused. Aeran always had his back. He was an angel, and an idiot for wasting his time on him...

Feli wasn't exactly sure what just happened! The dangerous men started fighting each other, and then he was able to escape was about all he understood.

But his escape plan didn't last. He hadn't gotten far before they were following him again. And soon after, his feet flew out from under him. He had tripped over some rubble and his ankle twisted in agony.

He tried to stand and keep running. Useless; he could barely crawl.

Then he was kicked, hard!

He couldn't even move to defend himself!

He was kicked again, pulled from the ground by his hair and hit repeatedly. Had he been in better state of humor, he would have joked that he was starting to resemble a punching bag for boxing practice.

A strike hit his face, painfully twisting his nose in a peculiar way. The seven men continued to wail on him, delighting in his broken screams and breaking bones.

This was unfair.

Cruel.

Inhuman.

All the Italian could do was cry as he searched for an answer in the fuzzy blackness creeping up the sides of his vision, as to why they were doing this to him.

The best answer he could come up with, was some men were more demon than human. Some just didn't care.

Then there was a miracle.

Feliciano heard a shout as he was passing out.

It was his brother, but in that moment, he thought he sounded more like an angel.

A really really stupid, idiot angel for coming after all these demons, just for him.

* * *

"Put him down, you bastard!" Romano screamed in furry, running to his unconscious brother and head butting the man who was holding him in the air.

He had sped around the corner with Antonio in toe, after seeing the pack of large Russian men running this way. He didn't at all like the scene he arrived at.

His poor defenseless baby brother bruised and bleeding as a hang of seven didn't show the slightest sign of stopping any time soon. Feli had passed out and Alfred nor Matthew were anywhere in sight. He tried to ignore the flash of cold fear that snaked around him at their absence.

Instead, he leaped into the fray, Toni seconds behind him, and did best, fighting with all his might to rescue his fratello and make these men bleed as much as he was able.

The man Roma head butted, who had stumbled back a few feet but not actually fallen down snarled menacingly, like an attack dog that was just kicked by a stranger who wanted to take his food. He looked at the small Italian in his hand, then back at the one who had attempted to hurt him. They looked enough alike. He just needed someone who looked like the picture he was shown, right? Why keep the half dead one when a brand new one just appeared?

In one swift motion, he lifted his hand with the boy in it as high he could, then through it down to the waiting concrete sidewalk so hard that Felliciano crashes to the ground with a sickening crack. The man smiled at his efficiency in tying up loose ends. He looked up at the look alike to see his reaction.

He literally, no bull shit, turned pure white! All the blood drained from his face, the Russian at his stunned fear.

Romano was standing mortefied at the pool of scarlet life forming around around his little brother, so much so that he didn't see anything else. Not even the Russian responsible coming at him.

A knee buried in his gut snapped him out of his trance.

The Russian through a straight and solid punch, but Romano wasn't exactly weak. He knew how to fight okay and didn't really want to be hit right now. _HE _wanted to be the one to hit something! Or rather, someone...

He dodged easily, then caught the fist before it could retreat. Swinging around, he got down low and pulled the arm in his clutches over him, using the man's own weight to send him flying over, on to his back.

Lovino dealt two good blows, one to the face, the other a piecing elbow to the center of his chest. But that was all he got in before the man recovered from the throw.

Perhaps if Roma was a bit more rational at the time, he would have had his defenses up, and the large man's sweeping kick to his legs wouldn't have toppled him the way it did. There was a grin as he watched the Italian stumble to pick himself up, then he went to strike again.

Antonio had just dealt with three other Russians, subduing them quickly with painful shots, but they would survive. Three unconscious, two had run away, another under his boot rambling hate and curses in their incomprehensible language. A good kick to the temple shut that babbling up.

Checking Lovino's own success with the, by far, largest , he turned around right on time to see the giant man punch Romano square in the face with a force that could kill. And before the teen could even recover, another fist was burried so deep in his gut he actually lost his lunch after a second, before falling to one knee, vision blurred between grey and black, with a silent scream on his lips.

Antonio froze.

His entire thought proccess came to a complete halt. A flash of white went through his brain before red clouded his vission. Something had possessed him, taken total control. Next thing he knew he was standing over the man, and apparently hurt him pretty bad that he was on the ground bleeding from both his nose and mouth.

Lovino staggered to his feet, stomach still turning, broken nose throbbing and bleeding feely. Fuck! That really hurt! But he didn't have time for that right now. He didn't have the luxury of worrying about his own superficial injuries when Feli could be dead!

He stumbled over to his twin brother, dropping to his knee in the red puddle surrounding him and hesitantly reaching out and feeling for a pulse...

There was nothing.

"Feli?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper and cracking. The boy said nothing, hardly moved. But there was a slight twitch of his lip and Romano found himself flooded with cool relief, "Hey! 'ntonio! We need to get him to a hospital, lets go!"

The Spaniard didn't move. He stood towering over the man, said gangster looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. Antonio just stared. So much hate and anger clouding his narrowed eyes, he could hardly contain himself. He wanted to scream or jump out of his skin. But above all else, he wanted to see this mans face twisted in agony, the last seconds before his predecidedly short life was ended by the Spaniard's own hands.

"Antonio! Lets go!" Lovino pleaded, voice growgy with unshed tears.

Antonio just nealed down, getting about eye level with the man, yet still seeming to be superiorly positioned above him.

"You filth," he whispered threatningly in the mans ear, "How dare you. Who gave scum like you permission to lay a single grimey finger on my precious love?" He pulled the quivering man to his feet by his collar and pushed him against the dumpster. He narrowed his eyes and stated coldly, "You deserve to die."

"Please, I'm sorry, da!" The terrified man yelled, a steak of hair litterly turning white with fear, as Antonio's fist flew forward!

But lovino called out his name again, making it by pass his face. Instead, a giant dent like the balled fingers formed a bulldozered was pressed into the thick steel of the dumpster with a distinctive thumping clang.

"Are you crazy!? That would have actually killed him!"

Toni rolled his head back to look over his shoulder, usually happy green eyes were dull and speckled with bright red that burned the heavy rain between them as they narrowed at Lovino, "Take Feli to the hospital." was all he said. He then turned around again, he launched, and this time his fist didn't miss it's target.

He struck the man again and again and agian and agin, mumering the whole time, "You hurt my Lovi... You hurt my Lovi... You hurt my Lovi..." it was his only coherent thought.

"Antonio stop this! He'll die!" Romano screamed desperatly, tears starting to fall.

"He deserves it." Was the harsh response. The Spaniard's eye's were still ice cold and sharp enough to pierce a wall of diamonds. But he could no longer make eye contact to properly glare at the bulky man who had stoped moveing a while ago, due to how swollen beyond reconission his... face? (It was hard to tell anymore, was that really the man's face under all that mushy smeared red?) was, from Antonio's blows.

Romano gently lifted Feliciano into his arms and ran to the car, placing his brother gently inside, so not to hurt the bruised boy anymore in his defensless state. He briefly looked at his overall health; not at all good, but he would live. Well, maybe not. Head injury always bleed a lot, but the boy seemed to be loosing an astonishing amount if the liquid and the affects were immediate!

His skin was pale making his bruises stand out more, he was freezing cold with dark, sunken in, eyes. He needed to be treated now or he wouldn't make it!

Lovino ran back to the scene to fetch the damn bastard and get the hell out of there, almost slipping on the puddles in his haste. Antonio was standing over the man, not sure if he was still breathing. He shrinks down next to him, and starts punching him it the gut, over and over.

"Bastard!"

He kept going.

"Toni, you're going to kill him!"

"So what?" He keeps going.

"You'll be responsible!"

Antonio burries his fist into the man even harder this time, provoking a mix of vomit blood and stomach acid, but mostly blood, to pour from his ajar mouth.

"ANTONIO!"

He doesn't stop.

"Could you really live knowing you ended someone's life!?"

"I'VE BEEN DOING IT THIS LONG!" He yelled back, punching the bloody mess of a man in the jaw, forcing out a couple more teeth. He looked back at the Italian teen, "I've killed a lot of innocent people in my life, lovi. It was me, all me! All my fault, I was the one who killed them."

Lovino froze in his spot as the might of those words settled in. Antonio had... killed people? Suddenly, everything dawned on him, crystal clear, with almost startling realization. The murders he had told him about at his homes, he was responsible? And the accusations that had been pointed his way, being held in custody? The people that kept going missing? Was the stabbing of that priest a coincidence? It all made sence, why he moved away from it all, but kept a gun on him most of the time and how serious he would get about people's life choices.

It all made sense...and it hurt!

Antonio had left the guy alone, apparently done attempting murder, and drifted to Lovino.

They locked eyes for a long moment. Antonio wanted Lovino to know the truth, now he did. But he was certain that from the look the Italian was giving him, he would have no choice but to resign to his fate as a lonely and unloved murder who could never be anything more.

He took his hand, and tried to lead him to the car, but Lovi snatched his hand away with a frightened wide eyed gasp. He retreated like a frightened animal to the other door, and sat on guard in the back seat,his unconssious brother's head resting on his lap.

They didn't say a word, the whole ride to the hospital. What could they possibly say?

Lovino felt sick.

This time he vomited out the window, but not from the previous punch to the gut.

* * *

I apologize, biey, for all the angst. It gets better, biey... I hope. I'm not really sure how to end chapter ten biey, that's why I would like some review~

But any biey, yay for early update! Despite it's lack of length... biey, the chapters will just keep getting shorter from here on out biey.

And biey! I've worked out the three pairings for the sequel! Spamano, of course, RusCan and can you say SuFin? Biey! You get details on it next chapter~ Biey~


End file.
